There's Something More
by zefronlover19
Summary: Over the summer Santana and Sebastian decided to have a fling together. Spending time with one another, getting to know one another and casually dating. So when Sebastian decides to transfer schools in order to be with her, he finds a huge shock when she's moved on with Puck, who will she choose Puck or Sebastian? Which one is her true love? Only she can decide...
1. First Day Back

Summer had ended and the autumn term had finally begun at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. It was a warm autumn's day, the sun was shining through the clouds and the tree's surrounding the school. Both Kurt and Blaine walked down the school hallway with Kurt wearing a white shirt, a dark grey waistcoat and matching trousers, he wore a light grey thin scarf around his neck, whereas Blaine wore a black shirt, pink and purple bow tie, purple trousers and a pair of black shiny shoes.

They were both walking down the corridor together with Kurt linking Blaine's arm and walking close beside him.

"So," Kurt said to him, "I was thinking this year is gonna be my year. I'm gonna be applying for Nyada with Rachel. I'm gonna be running for Class president, I'm gonna be the lead in the school musical, whatever Mr Schue decides to do this year, something less controversial than The Rocky Horror Show and something much better than Annie."

"Uh-huh," Blaine replies as he stares to the side of him.

"Okay," Kurt responds to him as he stops still causing Blaine to stop also, "What's wrong with you? You always like to talk about the school musicals."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologised, "It's just, with me being a Junior, I'm gonna miss you when you go off to New York. I won't be seeing you every day."

"I'll call you," Kurt informed, "And besides, it's not like I'm going anytime soon. I've still gotta go through my senior year. And we've still gotta do Sectional's, and when we win Sectional's we'll go on to Regional's, which we'll win again, and then we'll go on to National's which we'll win this year. I can feel it. This year is our year."

"You right," Blaine smiled, "I'm being stupid. We do have the rest of the year to spend together. And we do have all those things to come. And you know that I'm gonna be cheering you on in the leading role in the school musical, because obviously, you're gonna be winning it this year."

"Obviously," Kurt smiled smugly as he shrugged his shoulders. Blaine returned the smile to Kurt but his smile soon faded when his gaze fixed on somebody in the background, somebody who wasn't supposed to be in the school, and somebody who was no longer wearing a Dalton Academy Uniform.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked curiously as he pulled away from Kurt as he headed towards Sebastian who turned around to see Blaine coming towards him.

"Hey Blaine," he smiled at him as Blaine walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine queried with furrowed eyebrows with confusion.

"And what are you wearing?" Kurt commented harshly.

"Nice to see you too, Kurt," Sebastian nodded.

"Seriously, Sebastian," Blaine asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm officially a William McKinley alumnae," he smiled.

"Why?" Kurt asked cynically, "You have all of the money in the world and you've lived in Paris, why would you transfer to here, unless, unless you're here for Blaine? Because I told you that he's with me and you can't have him."

"As much as you want that to be true," he responded cynically, "That's not the reason, there's another reason why I'm here."

"And what's that?" Blaine questioned him.

"I actually transferred to be with somebody," he told him, "And before you say is it because of Blaine, the answer is no, I'm here for somebody else. A girl actually."

"Who?" Kurt asked him as he folded his arms across his chest.7

And as Sebastian was about to tell them who he's transferred for a smile appeared across his face, spreading from ear to ear. Both Blaine and Kurt turned around to find Santana walking down the corridor with Brittany, both of them wearing their Cheerio's uniform and their hairs pulled back into a tight ponytail. Again both at the same time they turned back around to face Sebastian who was still grinning from ear to ear at Santana.

"Santana?" Kurt asked, "You transferred because of Santana?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he carried on smiling at Santana.

"But," Kurt responded again with shock, "Santana, as in Santana Lopez?"

"How many Santana's do you know?" He asked him as he looked back at him.

"No," Kurt replied shaking his head, "It's just, I didn't think that she was your type."

"Well," he told him, "You obviously don't know me as well as you think that you know me."

"But," Blaine asked with confusion, "How? Why? What?"

"Look," he smiled, "I know that you're finding this hard to believe but Santana and I have more in common than we thought that we did."

"But how did it happen?" Blaine asked him curiously, "And why did you transfer, really?"

"I told you," he informed him, "I transferred for her. It was only supposed to be a summer fling but things happened and it was the best summer of my life."

"You do know that she's with somebody now," Kurt informed him.

"Wait, what?" He asked him quickly.

"Yeah," Kurt told him, "She's dating Puck."

"Who the hell is Puck?" He asked him angrily.

"Noah Puckerman," Blaine informed him, "You know the one who's on the football team and is in the New Directions."

"The one who looks like he has a dead squirrel on his head?" He asked harshly.

"That would be the one," Kurt nodded, "I've always said that but he's never listened to anything that I've had to say."

"Wait, what?" He asked again, "Since when?"

"Since the weekend," Blaine shrugged, "I mean, that's what they've been saying. They said that they bumped into each other at the party this weekend and ending up hitting off."

"Apparently she's had a thing for him for a while," Kurt added, "But if you ask me, I had no idea that she had a thing for anybody, she doesn't seem the type of person who would settled down with somebody."

"I'm had enough of this," he said as he brushed passed them as he headed towards Santana who carried on walking down the hallway with Brittany at her side. He finally reached up to her and stepped towards her. "What the hell is going on with you and squirrel head?" He exclaimed.

"Sebastian?" She asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred," he replied harshly, "What does it look like?"

"Hey, Britt," she said as she turned to Brittany, "Could you give us a minute? I just need to speak to him in private."

"Yeah, sure," Brittany nodded innocently as she flashed an innocent smile at her before she carried on making her way down the hallway. Spotting both Kurt and Blaine she walked over to them and stood beside them. "You guys going to Glee Club?" She asked them innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blaine replied, "But we just need to see what's going on for a moment."

Without asking what, Brittany shrugged her shoulders innocently and stood alongside them as they waited and watched the conversation between Santana and Sebastian.

"What do you mean you transferred?" Santana asked him, "Why would you do that? You were at Dalton Academy."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I came here to be with you."

"What?" She replied with a hint of shock and anger, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought that our summer fling actually meant something," he informed her, "But obviously you didn't."

"Sebastian," she told him, "That's all it was, it was a summer fling. We both agreed that it would be just that because we come from different worlds. You come from the world where money is always there for you, where as I come from a world where I have to work hard in order to get the money. You're caviar and lobster and I'm burger and hot dogs. You-"

"I'm Dalton and you're McKinley," he finished, "But not anymore, I'm a McKinley student now."

"It's not gonna work," she informed him, "I'm with Puck now. We're a couple and you're just gonna have to accept that." He looked to the side and then returned his sad gaze back to her. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "But that's just the way that it is. We both agreed that it would just be a summer fling, nothing more."

"I did this for you," he told her, "I transferred to be with you. My parents told me that it was the worst decision that I've ever made but I told them no because I was gonna be with you."

"Well," she shrugged and replied harshly, "Maybe you should've listened to your parents." She folded her arms across her chest as she brushed shoulders with him as she made her way down the hallway to meet up with Brittany again. Sebastian stood still with shock displayed across his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He changed his life in order to be with her but she'd already moved on. It was the best summer of his life but that's all it was, a summer, especially to Santana, but to him it was something more because he'd developed feelings for her, huge feelings for her.

As Santana met up with Brittany again, they both had their arms folded across their chests as they both headed down the hallway towards the choir room where the New Directions were getting ready for first period together. Blaine looked at Kurt with soft, sad eyes and Kurt shook his head at him.

"No," he mouthed, "No way. I'm not going over to see him."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said softly, "The guy has just been shot down. He needs friends right now."

"I think you've forgotten one thing," Kurt told him, "He and I were never friends."

"Only because you thought he was after me," Blaine informed him, "Come on, Kurt, the guy looks upset. He's transferred from a different school in order to be with a girl that he wants to be with and she's just shot him down. He's upset. He needs friends right now and because he's new, he's not gonna have any here."

"Fine," Kurt groaned, "But," he points in his face, "If this backfires and the guy is a total jerk to me then you're totally getting the blame."

"Don't worry," Blaine replied, "I'll take the blame for it. Come on." Folding his arms across his chest and huffing slightly, Kurt rolled his eyes and followed Blaine over to Sebastian who was still standing in the same position as earlier. Blaine finally reached him and placed his hand on his shoulder softly, "Are you okay?" He asked him softly.

"No," Sebastian replied shaking his head, "But I guess I'll get over it."

"You know that you can do so much better than Santana," Kurt informed him, "You do realise that she's a total bitch."

"Yeah," he replied, "I know, and that's why were gelled perfectly because I'm a bitch too."

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged and nodded with agreement, "That's true."

"Look," Blaine interrupted, "You have another reason to be here now. You actually have friends."

"Who?" He asked sharply, "Who are my friends? I don't know anybody in this school who actually likes me."

"Well," Blaine suggested, "You have me, and you have Kurt."

"Kurt," he responded, "Really?"

"Look," Kurt told him, "I know that we haven't gotten on in the past because I thought that you were after my man, but now that I know that you're not after him and that you don't hate me as much as I hated you, I guess that we could be friends."

"And besides," Blaine added, "You need all the friends that you can have now, being the new guy and all because I know how that feels. I was new here too. I transferred last year from Dalton."

"But you already knew people," He told him, "You knew Kurt because you were dating him, and you knew all of the New Directions because of Kurt."

"And now you'll know them all too," Kurt added, "Because you know the two of us."

"Say," Blaine exclaimed, "Why don't you become our new member of the New Directions?"

"What?" He replied with shock.

"Yeah, what?" Kurt repeated.

"It's a good idea," Blaine told them, "Now that we're not competition he could join us in the New Directions because we all know that he has a killer voice and he can help us with the National's this year."

"I don't know whether they'll appreciate that," Kurt whispered, "After what he did last year. They're not a very forgiving bunch."

"Okay," Blaine asked him, "How many times has Rachel made them all angry at her? How many times has Santana made fun of them? Remember the time when Santana, Mercedes and Brittany all left to be a member of the Trouble Tones? They came back because they forgave them. You do remember that right?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "I do remember that but that was completely different."

"How was it different?" Blaine asked him, "I'm sure that they'll allow him in the group because he has a killer voice and with him joining the group it means that we have more of a chance of winning than any other time. We have a group of talented people which means that it won't just be Rachel and Finn singing all the time, it will be a range of talent."

"Yeah, but," Kurt added.

"As much as I want to be a spectator in this domestic," Sebastian interrupted, "I'd rather be getting on with my life than standing around listening to your girls squabbling about whether I should join the New Directions or not when you haven't even asked me what I want to do."

"I'm sorry," Blaine responded as he turned to face him, "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"I don't want to be sad anymore," he told them, "I don't want to think that coming here was the worst decision I've ever made and then my parents saying '_I told you so_'."

"I know how much you loved being in the Warbler's," Blaine told him, "And I know how much you're gonna miss not being in a show choir and fighting for championships, and performing in front of an audience. The New Directions are awesome, and I don't mean to rub it in but they have beaten the Warbler's two years in a row."

"You're right," he admitted, "I do love singing in front of an audience."

"So?" Blaine asked him, "What are you gonna do?"

"Santana's in the New Directions, right?" He asked them.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "And Puck is too."

"Then it's settled," he smiled, "I'm gonna be joining the New Directions."


	2. The New Member

The New Directions sat in the choir room in their usual seats, Rachel and Finn were sitting next to one another with her hand placed on his arm, linking him, she wore a red smock midi dress with a black belt around the middle and a pair of white knee high socks with black leather loafers with a gold buckle on top. Finn wore his usual denim jeans and a blue t-shirt with a pair of black and white converses.

"I have some ideas for Sectional's, Mr Schue," Rachel blurted out, "I was thinking that I would do a solo and Finn and I would sing and the rest of the New Directions would sing around us."

"Oh here we go again," Santana responds snidely, "It's the Rachel Berry show as per usual. I'm sorry, Mr Schue, but for a change can it not all be about Berry."

Rachel turns around in her chair to face Santana who sat in the back of the class next to Puck, she placed her hands on the back of the chair. "You're just jealous," Rachel shot at her, "Because I have an amazing voice and you would kill to have a voice like this."

"Actually," she replied bluntly, "I'm not jealous at all, you see, I can sing and I can also dance, unlike you and you're Frankenteen over there."

"Leave Finn outta this," Rachel hissed.

"Oh," she replied harshly, "But it's okay for you to mention him saying that we have to sing around the both of you." She holds her hand out in front of her and shook her finger at her, "No, no," she told her, "Everybody in this god damn class has a voice, everybody in this class should have a chance to actually sing, it's not the Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson group, it's the New Directions, which means that it's about all of us, not just the two of you."

"Santana's right," Quinn agreed and Rachel turned and face her who was sitting on the opposite side of the class, "It does seem to be about you two all of the time and I'm sick and tired of it."

"We all have great voices too," Mercedes pointed out, "I never thought I would see the day that I would agree with Santana but I am with this one. We do all have amazing voices otherwise we wouldn't be in the New Directions."

"Well," Santana says bluntly, "Everybody except Sugar but we all knew that anyways."

"Hey," Sugar responds with offence, "I take offence to that."

"You should," Santana told her, "Because I'm only telling the truth."

"Mr Schue," Rachel whines as she turns around to face the front of the class, placing her hand on her chest, "I feel like everybody is ganging up on me here, it's not my fault that I have the best voice in the class. Everybody has to work around me otherwise they won't be winning a Sectional's."

"Okay," Quinn spoke, "Where were you last year for the Sectional's? Oh that's right, you were suspended and the New Directions won without you, so I don't think that everything is about you and should revolve around you."

"True that," Artie agreed as he pointed up into the air.

"I'm afraid to say that I agree with them, Rachel," Mr Schuester told her, "We did win the Sectional's without you last year and yeah we did win Regional's with you, however, this is a group, we're supposed to be a family and we're not supposed to be selfish, which I hear from you all the time."

"Well, I'm sorry," Rachel responded, "I'm sorry if I'm looking out for my career and getting into Nyada, but that's just the way I am, and if you can't handle that then that's your own problem."

"And here comes the Rachel Berry show again," Santana remarked harshly. She leaned forward towards her, "Not everything is about you," she raised her voice, "Get over it."

All of the New Directions started to argue with one another as Mr Schuester stood by the piano and placed her hand on her forehead as he rubbed his temples with his thumbs. Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt walked down the school hallway but stopped in the tracks when they heard the shouting and screaming coming from the choir room.

"That doesn't sound good," Blaine pointed out.

"It's just another day in the New Directions," Kurt replied, "Must be Rachel making everything about her again."

"Oh man," Sebastian groaned, "I forgot that dwarf was in the New Directions. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with her."

"Wait," Kurt asked him, "Are you afraid of her and that her voice is amazing?"

"Sure," he short laughed, "Like that's the reason. No, the reason is I can't stand somebody making everything about themselves. I can't stand her whiny voice, it irritates me so much, it's like nails of a chalkboard."

"She's not that bad," Blaine replied, "Okay, she may make everything about herself and she always has to sing the solo's, and she is always the cause of all of the arguments but she's really not that bad when she loosens up."

"Sure," he replied sarcastically, "She sure sounds like a peach."

"I don't think that going in there now is a good idea," Kurt explained, "They're like wild animal's once they start, they'll pounce on you."

"That doesn't bother me," he told him, "I'll dealt with Rachel Berry before and I've dealt with Santana for a whole summer, I think I'll be able to handle it." He started to walk towards the door again when Blaine placed his hand on his chest stopping him from carrying on. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and glanced down at Blaine's hand on his chest and then turning his gaze towards Blaine.

"Kurt's right," he agreed, "I don't think that you going in there would be the best idea. They are like wild animals, they would tear you apart."

Kurt peered his head around the corner of the door to find Mr Schuester still standing there rubbing his forehead and his temples. "I have an idea," Kurt informed them, "You two stay right here and I'll bring Mr Schue to you. Because right now, he looks like he needs rescuing." Kurt skipped into the classroom with his head held high, he skipped up to Mr Schuester who was still rubbing his temples. "Mr Schue," Kurt asked him, "I need you to come outside for a moment please."

"Oh, Kurt," Mr Schuester replied, "That's the best thing that anybody has said today." Mr Schuester removed his hand from his forehead as they both turned on their heels and left through the classroom door without any of the New Direction's realising that they'd both left the room as they carried on arguing, screaming and shouting at one another. As he walked out of the classroom he looked up to find both Blaine and Sebastian standing there. He frowned at both of them with confusion. "What's going on?" He asked them all.

"This is Sebastian Smythe," Blaine informed Mr Schuester, "He's just transferred and he would love to be a part of the New Directions."

"I know you," Mr Schuester pointed out, "You're from the Dalton Academy Warbler's, aren't you?"

"I was," Sebastian nodded, "But I'm not anymore because I'm a student here now."

"He would really like to be a part of the New Directions," Blaine told Mr Schuester, "He was amazing with the Warbler's, he'll be a new addition to the New Directions, he can help us with the National's this year."

"Whoa, hold yourself there, Blaine," Mr Schuester replied, "We haven't even got passed the Sectional's yet, then we have the Regional's. National's are a while away. Don't be getting ahead of yourself here."

"Blaine's right though, Mr Schue," Kurt told him, "Every year we get passed Regional's but we never cross the line for National's. I mean, come on, last year we came 12th, we need somebody else who can help us finally cross that line and actually win the National's this year." Sebastian frowned at Kurt who was for once giving him a compliment. Kurt turned to face him and nodded, "Yeah," he told him, "That's right, I'm actually giving you a compliment there and I'm helping you out here."

"I don't know," Mr Schuester said, "I don't know how the rest of them are going to respond to this. I mean, you were our competition last year."

"But I was their competition the year before," Blaine informed him, "So was Kurt, even though he was friends with them beforehand, we were still competition with one another and they excepted me."

"I think what Mr Schuester is trying to say," Sebastian told him, "Is that they don't actually like me in there, because of the horrible things that I'd did to them, including both Rachel and Finn, however, I don't wanna be doing that anymore. I want to be in the New Directions because performing is my life and now that I'm not in the Warbler's, I don't know what I will be doing with myself. Mr Schuester, I love to sing, I love to perform in front of an audience and I love fighting to win competitions. I know that we never got further than Regional's with the Warbler's, and I know that the New Directions are amazing, much better than the Warbler's because the proof is there."

"I don't know, Sebastian," Mr Schuester told him, "I just don't know how they'll feel about you joining the group."

"Please, Mr Schuester," he told him, "I know that I have been a douche in the past, and I know that I have hurt others before, but I'm here to prove to you that I can change and I can help you win the National's this year. I know now why we never won the Regional's it's because we only had two amazing singers in the group, whereas the New Direction's everybody can sing, I just want to be a part of a group that wins and the New Directions are winners."

"Come on, Mr Schue," Blaine said to him, "We need his help, please."

"Look," Mr Schuester sighs, "I would love you to be in the group because I know how much of an amazing singer that you are, but it's up to them. They're arguing enough as it is."

"Mr Schue," Kurt stepped in, "I'm gonna tell you the truth here, I never got on with Sebastian, the truth is, I actually hated him and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He was annoying. He couldn't shut up. He was rude. He was horrible-"

"Kurt," Sebastian interrupted, "We're trying to make me look good and get me into the New Directions, not push me further away."

"Right, sorry," Kurt apologised, "Look, the truth is, Mr Schue, Sebastian has changed and I'm willing to give him a chance and I wasn't his biggest fan before, I actually hated him beforehand, and I'm giving him a chance, I'm pretty sure that everybody else will give him a chance too."

"All right," Mr Schuester sighed, "Let's see how it goes but don't blame me if they bite your heads off."

"I won't," Sebastian nodded, "You have my word."

They all turned on their heels as they walked into the classroom where all of the New Directions were still arguing with one another. Mr Schuester walked to the centre of the classroom beside the piano with Sebastian standing beside him. Both Kurt and Blaine had made their way to the back of the class where they took their seats looking at the rest of the New Directions still arguing with one another.

"Guys," Mr Schuester shouted as he clapped his hands together, "Enough of the arguing. I have some news to tell you."

With the sound of his shouting voice all of the New Directions stopped arguing with one another and faced the front. All of their faces changed, some where shocked, some were angry and some were plain right frustrated.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rachel shouted, "Why is _he _here?"

"Well," Mr Schuester explained, "Sebastian here has just transferred from Dalton Academy and is joining the New Directions."

"Uh-uh, Mr Schue," Rachel blurted out, "Do you not remember what he did to us last year? Did you not see what he did to me and Finn?"

"FYI," Kurt whispered, "Not everything is about you Rachel."

"That's what we've all been saying this morning," Quinn shouted, "But she obviously doesn't get it because everything seems to be about Miss Rachel Berry."

"Look," Sebastian stepped in, "I don't want to be the cause of another argument. I understand that you all don't like me. I understand that I may have caused you all grief last year but I did apologise. I was there to help when Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself, you do remember that we worked together to help him, right?"

"Sebastian has a point," Tina agreed, "He did help us out and yeah, I agree, he was a total jerk to you last year and to Kurt."

"But would I have helped him get into the New Directions if I still hated him?" Kurt told them all, "I'm helping him and I've forgave him, so if I can do it after what he did to me last year, why can't anybody else do it?"

"Kurt's right," Artie agreed, "And you all have to admit, he does have an amazing voice."

"So," Mr Schuester spoke as he clapped his hands together, "Raise your hand if you want Sebastian to join the New Directions?"

All of the New Directions raised their hands in the air, well, other than both Finn and Rachel who had their arms folded across their chests and glaring at him.

"I don't want him here," Rachel blurted out, "He's not good enough."

"Oh shut up, Berry," Santana snarled, "You're just jealous because Sebastian may have a better voice than your own beau over there. You're afraid that you're not gonna be getting the solo's because he has an amazing voice. And everybody else in this room agrees with me, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," the New Directions agreed and mumbled.

"You see," Santana spat, "Everybody agrees and for the first time, it's not just me being cruel. I just tell the truth and the rest of us all agree."

"Well," Mr Schuester responded, "Let's welcome our new member of the New Directions, Sebastian Smythe."

He clapped his hands together and the rest of the New Directions clapped also. Sebastian smiled and nodded at them all, the only two people who weren't clapping were Finn and Rachel who both sat with their arms folded across their chests, huffing and looking like spoilt children who didn't get what they wanted on Christmas day. Sebastian walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt who had his hand placed on his arm, but also sat not so far from Santana who sat close to Puck with his arm wrapped around his neck. Sebastian gave her a quick glance, Santana's gaze met his but quickly looked away from him, Sebastian smirked to himself and looked down at his hands. This was the first step to him getting Santana back.


	3. Confrontation

Sebastian stood at his new locker after putting in the combination he was given when he enrolled within the school. He stood there putting away his books from his earlier classes and grabbing some more for his next class. He held his backpack by the strap with his zip open so that he could pack away some of his books.

Rachel walked out of the classroom holding onto Finn's arm complaining about earlier that day in the choir room when she spots him putting away his stuff in his locker. Stomping her foot on the ground and pulling a face of a spoilt child who was fuming that they didn't get what they wanted, she stomped her way over to Sebastian and slammed his locker door shut causing him to jolt back, his snapped his head towards her and frowned at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"What the hell am I doing?" She yelled back, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was putting my stuff away in my locker," he told her, "Before you rudely slammed it shut, you could've trapped my fingers in the door, you know."

"Like I give a damn," she remarked cynically, "What's your deal?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded as he punched in his locker combination and opened up his locker again, "It's not my fault you're the type of person who becomes jealous easily."

"I am not jealous," she scoffed, "I am angry of the fact that you're here. You're trying to jeopardise our chances of winning the National's this year, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically, "And that's why I transferred from Dalton Academy to this place because I wanted to jeopardise your chances of winning. Hate to tell you this, Barbara Streisand, but not everything is about you and your beau over there."

"I'm onto you," she snarled, "You're trying to ruin my chances of getting into Nyada."

"You uncovered my master plan," he responded sarcastically again, "That's why I transferred so that I could ruin everything for poor little Rachel Berry, because everything is so bad for her." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You need a reality check, Berry, because not everything is about you. The world doesn't revolve around you." He slammed his locker door shut and shoved his books into his backpack. "And now that I'm here," he continued as he zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder and looked at her, "I'm gonna make sure that everybody toughens up now and not tip toe around you like they always have done. Have a good day." He raised his eyebrows quickly at her and brushed passed her as he made his way down the hallway towards his next class.

Rachel stood in the same spot with her mouth wide open in shock. Nobody other than Santana had ever spoke to her like that before. Finn walked up to her quickly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

"If he thinks that he can ruin my chances of getting into Nyada," she responded, "Then he's got another thing coming because nobody takes the limelight away from Rachel Berry and stops my chances of living my dream as an actress on Broadway." She stomped her foot on the ground once more and stomped her way down the hallway.

It was near the end of the school day and Sebastian was walking down the school hallway as he headed towards his next class. Santana walked out of the classroom with Brittany with her hands placed on her hips as she entered the hallway, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sebastian walking down the left hand side of the corridor holding his backpack over one shoulder.

"I'll meet you in next lesson," she told Brittany before she headed towards Sebastian, she picked up her pace to meet him. She finally reached him and reached upwards to tap on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn around to face her.

"Hey, Santana," he smiled, "What's up?"

"Did you join the New Directions to get me back?" She asked him curiously.

"No," he replied, "I joined because I want to be a part of the Glee Club. I am a performer remember."

"You're a liar," she nodded with hint of a smirk on her face.

"Are you questioning my honour?" He questioned her, "Because I thought you knew that I loved to perform."

"Cut the crap, Sebastian," she replied as she took a step towards him, "You joined the New Directions to get me, admit it."

He leaned towards her slightly, "Why would I admit to something that wasn't true?" He whispered, "Because you know me, I always tell the truth, no matter how harsh it is."

"Because you're a liar," she told him, "I know you, and I know that the only reason why you joined this school was to be with me. You admitted it to me earlier."

"Yeah, I admit that," he admitted, "But that doesn't mean that I joined the New Directions to get you back. I don't do everything for you, I do do something's for me too, you know."

"We're not getting back together, Sebastian," she informed him, "I'm with Puck now and I'm happy with him."

"You've been with him since the weekend," he blurted out, "How can you be happy with somebody who you've only been with for three days?"

"Are you jealous?" She asked him.

"Crazy jealous," he admitted, "He has you and I don't." He shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

"So," she asked him, "What makes you think I'm gonna believe you about joining the New Directions for you?"

"Believe what you want to believe," he told her, "But I know that I'm joining it for me. You don't have to believe what I tell you but I know that I'm telling the truth and that's all that matters to me."

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"Now," he continued, "I have to get to class or are you think I'm lying about that too?"

"No," she responded by shaking her head.

"Good," he replied as he turned around to face the way he was walking earlier but turned back around to face her once more, "But before I go, I have to tell you something."

"Oh yeah," she replied cynically as she folded her arms across her chest, "And what's that?"

"You might be happy with him now," he told her, "But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop fighting for you because you know that this summer that you spent with me is the best summer that you've ever experienced and you can't deny it."

He again turned back on his heels and headed down the hallway and turned around the corner of the hallway as he headed towards his classroom. Santana stood in the same spot and smiled to herself knowing that what he'd said was the truth, she did have fun over the summer with him and he was right, she was happy with Puck now but will it be the same as it was with Sebastian. But she shouldn't be comparing him to Sebastian, she's with Puck now and that's all that mattered.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, jolting slightly she glanced to the side to notice her boyfriend Puck standing beside her with his arm around her.

"Hey," he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied nodding her head, "You just caught me off guard, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked her curiously.

"It doesn't matter," she responded by shaking her head, "Come on, walk me to class."

"Of course," he smiled and leant down to her and shared a soft peck on the lips. Pulling away from her they then both started to walk and head down the corridor towards her next class. She carried on thinking about Sebastian and the summer and what he'd said to her, but she shook her head once more shaking the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't afford to think that way, she couldn't afford to think that way about any other guy, she was with Puck now and that's the only guy that she should be thinking about. She glanced up at Puck and gave him a quick smile before looking back straight ahead and glaring at people who were looking at her and giggling with their friends.

School had finished and Sebastian was sitting in the Lima Bean with his usual cup of coffee in his hand whilst he read through Charles Dicken's Great Expectations for an English Literature assignment he was set on his first day of school. He took a sip of his coffee through the slit in the lid of the cardboard coffee cup and then placed it back down on the table as he carried on reading through the book.

Rachel Berry walked through the door whilst holding linking onto one of her closest friends and also a member of the New Directions, Mercedes Jones.

"I cannot believe he would say that to me," Rachel whined, "I mean, why would he be so rude about me like that?"

"Yeah, he was being rude," Mercedes told her, "But when you think about it, he was just telling the truth at the same time."

"Look," Rachel replied placing her hand on her chest, "I'm sorry if I care about my career but I'm a senior now and I have to think about the future. I'm going to Nyada in September where I gonna become a star on Broadway and be like Ms Barbra Streisand."

"Don't I know it," Mercedes responded as she rolled her eyes.

"He has some nerve," Rachel continued, "It's like he can think that he can just come to this school and tell me and everybody else what to do."

"I don't mean to sound as if I'm standing up for him," Mercedes replied, "But you're the only person that he's confronted. You're the only person he's said something to. He hasn't said anything to me or anybody else, just you."

"And Finn," she added, "He was rude to Finn too."

"Fine," Mercedes groaned, "He was rude to Finn too but that doesn't mean that he's coming to this school to control us. Maybe he just wanted a change."

Glancing to the side, Rachel noticed him sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand as he took another sip of his steaming hot coffee whilst reading The Great Expectations. Rachel stomped her foot on the ground before turning on her heels and heading over to him.

"Rachel?" Mercedes called, "What are you doing?" And as she noticed him sitting at his table, "Oh no," she exclaimed, "You are not gonna be causing a scene in front of everybody here."

Mercedes then made her way over to the both of them. Rachel finally reached him and stood beside him with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the floor. Glancing down at the ground and noticing her black loafers tapping on the floor he glanced back up at his book.

"What do you want, Berry?" He asked her without looking up from his book.

"How did you know that it was me?" She asked harshly, "You didn't even look up to see that it was me."

"Because nobody else is sane enough to wear those shoes," he replied harshly.

"You're so rude," she scoffed, "You cannot get away with speaking to me like that."

"Because nobody else other than Santana has spoke to you that way before?" He replied, "Yeah, I'm trembling in my sneakers."

Finally reaching up to her, Mercedes placed her hand on her arm, "Come on, Rachel," she told her, "We should go and grab ourselves a cup of coffee, I mean, that's what we came here for in the first place."

"No," she shrugged her hand off her arm, "I'm not leaving until I've finally told him everything."

Dropping his book down on the table before turning his body to face her and glancing up at her. "Look, Streisand," he spoke, "You can stand there all you want but you're gonna win. You think that you can win everything because everybody is too scared to tell you the truth, well guess what, I'm not. So, why don't you just listen to Mercedes here and go because you aint gonna win. I'll make sure of it."

"This aint over," Rachel responded as she pointed in his face.

"Yeah, it is," he nodded smugly as he turned back to his book and carried on reading through it. Rachel stomped her foot on the floor again like a spoilt child as she stormed over to the counter of the Lima Bean whilst Mercedes still stood in the same place. "You can thank me later," he told her without looking up from the book. Mercedes shook her head with a 'you're _unbelievable_' smile on her face before turning on her heels and heading over Rachel who stood in the queue with her arms folded across her chest and her lips pouting because she didn't get her own way for a change. Sebastian smirked to himself before gathering all of his stuff together and closing the book with one hand, he shoved all of his things together in his backpack, he zipped it shoulder and flung one of the straps over his left shoulder, he turned on his heels and headed towards the door, as he reached towards the door he glanced over at both Mercedes and Rachel who were still standing in the queue. Rachel was facing forward whereas Mercedes glanced to the side and looked at Sebastian who mouthed, "You're welcome," before he made his way through the main entrance of the Lima Bean, this caused Mercedes to smirk to herself because she knew that for once Sebastian had said something that the rest of the class couldn't say to her which would cause her to be upset. Sebastian didn't care and had always wanted to say something to her, more than he already had and being a member of the New Directions, he knew that he could do it more than ever.


	4. The School Musical

It had been a couple of weeks since Sebastian had become a member of the New Directions and he had no idea what to expect because he knew that it would be completely different from Dalton Academy as it was an all boy school. He sat at the back of the class next to Blaine who was sitting close to Kurt as he had his hand placed on his arm softly and their shoulders touching.

Santana sat between Puck and Brittany where she sat close to him with his arm wrapped around her neck. Brittany sat slumped in her chair staring off into space and waiting for Mr Schuester to walk through the door for their daily meeting. Sebastian glanced over to the side to look at the both of them cuddling up to one another, with a quick snarl and a glare he turned away from them and folded his arms across his chest. And with that Mr Schuester walked through the doors of the choir room carrying his usual leather satchel over his left hand shoulder and walked over to the piano. He took it off his shoulder and placed it down on the piano, he spun around on his heels and clapped his hands together as he faced the rest of the New Directions.

"Okay guys," Mr Schuester chimed, "I know all of you guys are excited for the Sections in a month's time and we've been working really hard for our performance but you know what time of year it is. It's time for the school musical."

"Wooh!" The New Directions cheered and clapped their hands together.

"And of course," Rachel boasted, "I'm gonna be getting the lead because I get the lead all of the time."

"Don't make me wanna strange you, Berry," Santana snarled, "Because you're not the only person who can sing in this class."

"Santana's right," Mr Schuester agreed, "We have a whole group of us here who have amazing voices which means that you don't automatically get the school musical."

"But Mr Schue," Rachel whined, "I have to get the lead in the musical, you don't understand, I need to be the lead because it needs to go on my list so that I can go to Nyada. Nyada needs that which means that I have to get the lead in the school musical so that I can perform on Broadway to be like the great Barbra Streisand."

"You know," Santana snarled, "All I heard there was me, Nyada, Broadway and Streisand like all we've heard the entire time we've been in the Glee Club."

"You have no idea how selfish you are, Rachel," Tina commented, "Santana's right, we are a group and we all have the chance to be the lead in the school musical."

"It's not the Rachel Berry show," Sebastian sneered, "That's all it's been since I got here and we need a change."

"But what about me?" Rachel whined again, "I have to do this for my future."

"Again it's all about you," he snarled, "You make everything about you. This is a club. This is a group which means that it's about all of us, not just you. So, if somebody else wants to be the lead in the musical then they can be and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Finally," Quinn agreed, "Somebody has finally told her the truth. It's about time."

"But I want to be the lead in the musical," Rachel moaned childishly, "I want to be the lead in the musical."

"You know what I learnt in life," Sebastian told her, "Even coming from a rich guy like me, you don't always get what you want, so you know what, Rachel, get over it."

Pouting like a spoilt child and folded her arms across her chest, she huffed angrily and like a child she frowned at everybody in the room.

"Okay," Mr Schuester spoke, "That's enough. I agree with all of you that we all have to audition for each of the roles, and with all of you fighting it just shows that you're all passionate about it and you don't even know what the musical is yet."

"Let me guess," Santana sneered, "It's something that Rachel Berry would be perfect to play the lead role in."

"Actually," Mr Schuester replied, "It's a musical that any one of you could play the lead in." He clapped his hands together, "Okay, so the musical that we're gonna be performing this year is... wait for it...Moulin Rouge!"

All of the New Directions clapped their hands together, cheering, whooping and some punching their fists into the air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Kurt chimed, "That's ours," pointing to both him and Blaine, "Favourite musical."

"It's mine too," Rachel exclaimed, "But nobody cares about that, do they?"

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked Kurt, "Is that all she talks about?"

"Pretty much," Kurt whispered and nodded, "Yeah."

"Jesus," he responded by shaking his head at her.

"So," Mr Schuester told them, "I'm not gonna be directing the school musical this year because I want to concentrate on the Sectional's with you guys, so I've asked Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury and of course, I want you, Artie," he gestured towards him with both of his hands, "I want you to help out with the school musical, that is, if you want to."

"Me, Mr Schue?" Artie asked pointing to his chest, "You want me to help out with the school musical?"

"Yeah, of course," Mr Schuester replied, "I mean, don't you want to become a director, hasn't it been your dream to direct?"

"Of course," he smiled, "But I never thought that I would have the chance to do it now."

"So," Mr Schuester asked him, "What do you say? Do you want to do it?"

"Hell yeah," he yelled with a smile.

"Excellent," Mr Schuester smiled and clapped his hands together, "That's great. Now auditions will be tomorrow after school in the auditorium and the signup sheet will be outside this door. So, don't be shy and when class has finished, go and sign up on the sign sheet and make sure you write down your character you want to audition for."

As the bell rang for the end of the class Rachel Berry shot up from her sheet, grabbing Finn's hand and rushing out of the choir room towards the signup sheet hanging up outside of the door. Still sitting in her chair in the choir room, Santana noticed her rushing out of the room and she shook her head at her.

"Can you believe it," Santana said to Puck, "She thinks that just because she's the first person to sign up for the role she thinks that she's gonna get it."

"She most probably will," Puck admitted, "Since when hasn't Rachel gotten the lead role in the musical?"

"Don't you think that I could get the lead role?" She asked him.

"I never said that," he replied, "I just said that she's obviously gonna get the lead role because you do remember what happened last year with West Side Story, it was between her and Mercedes and Mercedes gave up the role because nobody wanted to hurt her feelings."

"Well," she barked, "I don't give a damn about her feelings. I'm going for the lead role and she can moan and cry all she wants about it, but I aint giving up that lead role without a fight." She stood up from her chair and spun around to face him, "And if it means wiping the smug look off Rachel Berry's face then so be it, because for once, I don't want everything to be about her."

"But you know that it is gonna be about her," he replied, "Everything is about her. She may be little miss nice, but she's selfish and will make sure that she gets the lead role."

"So," she asked him as she folded her arms across her chest, "You don't think that I'll get the role of Satine then?"

"Babe," he responded, "Don't get me wrong, because you have an amazing voice but you're gonna be up against Rachel and you're not gonna win against her."

"Why not?" Sebastian interrupted.

"This doesn't involve you, Sebastian," Puck shot at him, "So, why don't you mind your own business?"

"No," he replied, "I just don't understand why you don't think that she won't win against Rachel? Is it because nobody will say no to her?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Well, if you ask me," Sebastian said to her, "I think you'd be a much more perfect Satine than Streisand." He leaned down to grab his backpack before slinging it over his left hand shoulder, he stood up and faced the both of them shrugging his shoulder, "But that's just my opinion." He jumped off the step onto the ground and followed both Blaine and Kurt out of the classroom. Santana turned back to look at Puck and she shook her head at him.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend," she told him, "And you don't think that I'll get the role. You're supposed to support me no matter what. I thought you were a badass."

"I am," he replied quickly.

"You sure fooled me," she sneered. She turned on her heels and took a step down one of the steps and headed towards the door of the choir room before turning around to face him. "I didn't take you to be a coward, Puck," she shrugged, "Obviously I was wrong." She then turned back on her heels before exiting the choir room. Puck stomped his foot on the ground and shook his head.

Standing by the signup sheet, Sebastian wrote down his name on the signup sheet with the name of the character he wanted to audition for the role of, 'Christian'. As Santana walked out of the room she noticed him writing on the signup sheet, she took a step towards him.

"Who are you auditioning for?" She asked him curiously.

"Who do you think?" He replied.

"You're not just signing up to be him so that you can be with me more?" She questioned him, "Are you?"

"Actually," he responded as he dropped the pen that was hanging up by a piece of string, he turned his body and looked down at her, "I was actually signing up for the role because he's the lead and you know that I like to be the centre of attention." She looked at him and then at the signup sheet. "Remind you of somebody?" He smirked. She snapped her head towards him quickly with a raised eyebrow. "Just saying," he shrugged before turning on his heels and slowly started to head down the school hallway towards his next class.

"And don't bother to try and defend me again," she called. He stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself, "I can handle myself," she finished.

"Don't I know it," he smirked before carrying on walking down the hallway towards her classroom. Santana smiled to herself before turning to face the signup sheet, she wrote her name with the name 'Satine' next to it. She wanted to get this role so badly, not only because she would be the lead role in a school musical, but because it would mean that for once Rachel Berry didn't get her own way.

She finished writing her name on the signup sheet and she dropped the pen down as it carried on dangling next to the signup sheet. Puck walked out of the choir room and noticed her, he took a step towards her.

"I am no coward," he told her, "You know that I want you to get the role but that doesn't mean you will, I'm not the one that's on the panel."

"Whatever," she shrugged before turning on her heels and heading down the hallway towards her next class, Puck stayed in the same spot and watched her walk down the hallway before disappearing around the corner. He shook his head with anger and frustration before turning on his heels and heading down the opposite direction still shaking his head with anger and frustration.


	5. Auditions Part 1

It was the day of the auditions, Miss Pillsbury was sitting in the chair behind the table in the auditorium with Artie and Coach Beast. Artie had just entered the auditorium in his wheelchair, he wheeled towards the end of the stairs where Coach Beast was standing and waiting for him. He unbuckled himself from his wheelchair and Coach Beast leaned down to pick him up, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she walked up the steps towards the chairs that they were sitting, she placed him down on the chair in the centre of the table.

"Thank Coach," Artie said as he looked up at her, "I appreciate it."

"No problem," she replied, "I've picked up men much bigger than you. You were lighter than a leaf in your pocket."

"Um," Artie replied with confusion as he turned to look at Miss Pillsbury who shook her head and placed her finger on her lip indicating him not to say anything. "Okay," he finished still confused by the phrase by Coach Beast. He looked down at the piece of paper that was placed in front of him. "Okay," he called, "Rachel Berry, you're first."

Rachel skipped onto the stage with a massive smile on her face. She stood in the centre of the stage and beamed her smile up at them all. "I'm going to be auditioning for the role of Satine."

"And what song are you gonna be singing?" Miss Pillsbury asked her.

"I'm going to be singing the amazing," she smiled, "Barbra Streisand and A Woman In Love."

Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian all stood in the wings, Sebastian and Santana both shook their heads at her choice of song.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Santana remarked harshly.

"Does this girl know anything other than Streisand?" Sebastian asked, "Yeah, we get it, we know you look like her, but this is kinder getting boring now."

Santana glanced at him and flashed a quick smile at him before turning away from him and looking straight at the stage to watch Rachel perform her song.

"Great," Coach Beast replied, "When you're ready."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, "Great." She took a deep breath and listened out for the music to start. When she heard the music started, she closed her eyes and began singing the song.

_Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone, it's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
But down inside, you know we never know why_

_The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes and the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall, but I give you it all_

_I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything to get you into my world and hold you within  
It's a right, I defend, over and over again  
What do I do?_

_With you eternally mine  
In love there is no measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
That you and I live in each other's heart_

_We may be oceans away  
You feel my love, I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and fall, but I give you it all_

_I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything to get you into my world and hold you within  
It's a right, I defend, over and over again  
What do I do?_

_Ohh, I am a woman in love and I'm talking to you  
I know how you feel, what a woman can do  
It's a right, I defend, over and over again_

_I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything to get you into my world and hold you within  
It's a right, I defend, over and over again_

Artie, Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury clapped their hands together and cheered. "That was fantastic," Miss Pillsbury spoke into the microphone placed on the desk, "Very impressive. We'll do the acting scenes later so after everybody has performed I would like you to come back and do your lines, is that okay?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Of course it is. I'll see you all later, but I already know the answer. Thank you for your time." She curtsied and left to the left where the rest of them had been standing, she glanced at both Santana and Sebastian. "You don't need to go and perform," she sneered, "We already know that I have the part. Don't waste your time, Santana, I'm supposed to be the lead role and I'm gonna be taking the lead role."

"We'll see about that, Berry," she snarled, "I'm gonna go out on that stage and I'm gonna wipe the floor with you. Your days of being centre of attention are over. You got that?" She huffed and stomped her foot on the ground before stomping off. "Somebody's gotta learn her that she won't get everything that she wants," Santana smirked, "Life's a bitch so somebody's gotta learn her that."

"You don't have to be so harsh on her, Santana," Kurt stated, "You can tell her without being hurtful."

"Life isn't a bunch of roses, Kurt," she shrugged, "People out there are gonna be more cruel than me."

"If that's actually possible," Kurt mumbled.

"She's gotten her way for way too long now," she remarked, "I'm just making sure that she knows it, that's all." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes even though he knew what Santana had said was the truth but he just didn't like the way that he spoke to her because even though he was harsh to her most of the time, he was still her friend but he knew what everybody had been saying was the truth.

"Santana Lopez," Coach Beast spoke into the microphone. Santana took a deep breath and strutted onto the stage, she held her head up high and strutted her way to the centre of the stage.

"I'll be auditioning for the role of Satine," Santana told them, "And I'll be singing Rihanna 'What Now'."

"Okay," Artie spoke into the microphone, "When you're ready."

Santana glanced to the side of the stage and nodded towards the guys who stood next to the sound, with that he pressed the play button and the music started to blur out from the speakers in the auditorium. Santana closed her eyes and listened to the music waiting for her to sing the lyrics. She wanted to perform the song to the best that she could, she wanted this role more than anybody in the entire New Directions, more than Rachel Berry who only wanted it so she had another thing to put on her Nyada application. Santana wanted to do it for herself, to prove that she's not a nobody and that it's not only Rachel Berry who can get the solo's and who can be centre of attention. She was sick and tired of being in the shadows of her, she wanted to be centre stage and she wanted to sing the song full of passion.

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat  
I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weak the days  
I'm stronger now or so I say  
But something's missing_

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now? I just can't figure it out  
What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)  
What now? Ohhhh what now?

I found the one he changed my life  
But was it me that changed  
And he just happened to come at the right time  
I'm supposed to be in love  
But I'm numb again

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now? I just can't figure it out  
What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)  
What now? Please tell me  
What now?

There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all  
The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone  
'Cause I spend every hour just going through the motions  
I can't even get the emotions to come out  
Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout!

What now? I just can't figure it out  
What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)  
What now? somebody tell me  
What now?

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know ow ow why  
I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know ow ow why  
I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know ow ow why

_So what now?_

Artie, Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury all cheered, whooped and clapped their hands together with both Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury standing on their feet. Coach Beast whistled through her teeth whilst still clapping her hands together, but they weren't the only people clapping their hands together, Blaine, Kurt and of course Sebastian were clapping their hands together and cheering her on.

"If I could give you a standing ovation," Artie spoke through the microphone, "I would, but unfortunately, my legs won't allow me to do that."

"Why thank you, Artie," Santana smiled, "I really appreciate that."

Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury both sat down on their chairs and Coach Beast reached over to grab the microphone. "We'll be seeing you later in the reading, Santana," she spoke into the microphone, "Well done."

"Thank you," she smiled before turning on her heels and heading to the side where they were all standing, she walked passed them all and Sebastian reached over to grab her arm softly stopping her in her tracks. She glanced down at his hand on her arm before turning her gaxe up at him.

"You were amazing out there," he whispered, "You should be proud of yourself."

"Oh, I am," she replied confidently, "But thank you for that." He released her arm before she walked out of the auditorium to prepare for her reading for later on. Sebastian exhaled deeply and glanced to the side of him noticing that both Blaine and Kurt were staring at him with a smile on their faces.

"What?" He frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You still like her," Blaine told him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "And your point would be?"

"No reason," Blaine replied, "Jus thought that I would point that out."

"Plus," Kurt added, "It's obvious to us so it must be still obvious to her. So, tell us the truth, Sebastian, are you only doing this so that you can get the lead role with Santana and that you'll be able to kiss her?"

"Honestly," he replied, "I'm doing this because I love to perform so this gives me the chances to perform in front of an audience and have a solo."

"And be the centre of attention?" Kurt asked him.

"Pretty much," he shrugged with a smug smile, "Yeah."

"Sebastian Smythe," Miss Pillsbury spoke through the microphone. Sebastian took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, walking towards the centre of the stage, he stopped in the centre and faced the audience.

"I'll be auditioning for Christian," he told them, "And I'll be singing 'If I Lose Myself' by OneRepublic."

"When you're ready," Artie spoke through the microphone. Sebastian nodded to the side to the guy by the sound who pressed the play button, the music of the track started to blur through the speakers and Sebastian listened to the music waiting for his time to sing the lyrics on the song.

_I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see,  
Of all the faces, you were the one next to me._

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window, tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
If I lose myself tonight...  
Ooh, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...

[Instrumental break]

I woke up with the sun,  
Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved.  
I woke up just to see,  
With all the faces, you were the one next to me.

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window, tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
If I lose myself tonight...  
Ooh, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...  
Whoooooooooo

[Instrumental] (Whoooooooooo)

Take us down and we keep trying,  
40, 000 feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
40, 000 feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
40, 000 feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
40, 000 feet, keep flying.

(Lose myself)  
If I lose myself tonight...

Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo

Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo

Artie, Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury were clapping, cheering and whooping after his performance, again both Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury were on their feet. Blaine was clapping his hands together and cheering his performance. Even though he was auditioning for the same role he was still proud of his friend and his performance where Kurt stood there clapping his hands slowly, he was jealous and knew that he wasn't going to get the lead role when Sebastian had just done that powerful performance because not only was it about his singing, it was about his performance and being in the Warbler's for a while, he had that.

"Like I said to Santana," Artie spoke into the microphone as both Coach Beast and Miss Pillsbury took their seats again, "If I could give you a standing ovation, I would."

"Thanks, dude," he smiled, "I much appreciate that."

"We'll be seeing you later for the reading," Coach Beast spoke into the microphone, "Good job well done."

"Thanks Coach," he smiled again before exiting the stage to where he was standing earlier. He too was proud of his performance and hoped that he already had the role. He glanced to the side to see Blaine proud of his friend.

"You were amazing, Sebastian," Blaine told him, "I think you're gonna be getting role."

"Fingers crossed," he smiled, "I'll see you guys later. I need to prepare for my reading. Good luck, the both of you." And with that he turned on his heels and exited the auditorium. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and his face had changed from joy five minutes ago to jealously.

"I knew there was a reason why I hated that guy," he mumbled to himself.


	6. Auditions Part 2

Everybody had vocal performances and now it was time for the reading, for the acting because of course it wasn't all about the voice, it was about the acting too, if they could portray the role that they're auditioning for. They'd narrowed it down now to four people, Santana, Sebastian, Rachel and Blaine for the roles of Satine and Christian. Coach Beast, Miss Pillsbury and Artie were sitting in the same positions earlier, Artie leaned forward towards the microphone on the stage.

"Okay," Artie spoke into the microphone, "I want both the Satine's to come onto the stage."

Both Santana and Rachel were standing backstage, Rachel glanced to the side to look at her, Santana too glanced to the side to look at her, but as soon as she looked at Rachel, Rachel raised her nose up into the air and faced the stage before taking her steps towards the centre of the stage. Santana shook her head with anger and strutted onto the stage not far from her.

"You know you guys have to read the same monologue," Coach Beast spoke through the microphone, "Right?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel said quickly, "I've prepared for it and I'm gonna show you that I should be your choice for Satine, because of course, I want to go to Nyada and perform on Broadway."

"Don't we all know it," Artie muttered under his breath.

"Santana," Miss Pillsbury spoke through the microphone, "Would you like to go first?"

"Can't I go first?" Rachel asked, "I mean, I would rather go first because then I have set the bar for the performance for Santana."

"A bar that I'll quite easily smash," Santana inform her, "You know, you're right, you should go first. I would like to see you go first."

"Okay," Miss Pillsbury spoke into the microphone, "Rachel, you go first. Artie, would you read the lines of the Duke, please."

"Gladly," Artie nodded. He looked down at the script in front of him. "This ending will be re-written, with the Cortisone choosing the Maharaja. And without the lovers secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning ready for opening tomorrow evening."

"But my dear Duke," Coach Beast read from the script, "That would merely be impossible."

"Harold," Rachel acted, "Uh, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly. The silly little writers allow their imagination run away with them." She short laughed, "Why don't you and I...have a little supper...and then afterwards...we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we prefer the story to end, hmm?"

"Thank you, Rachel," Miss Pillsbury spoke into the microphone. Rachel smiled smugly at Santana before smiling sweetly at the judges in the audience. Santana rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out with disgust. "Santana," Miss Pillsbury spoke, "Would you like to perform your part?"

"Sure," Santana replied, "When you're ready, Artie."

"This ending will be re-written, with the Cortisone choosing the Maharaja." Artie read from the script, "And without the lovers secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning ready for opening tomorrow evening."

"But my dear Duke," Coach Beast read from the script, "That would merely be impossible."

"Harold," Santana acted, "Uh, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly." She walked towards the front of the stage slowly, "The silly little writers allow their imagination run away with them." She short laughed, "Why don't you and I...have a little supper...and then afterwards...we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we prefer the story to end, hmm?"

"Mm," The directors agreed and nodded at one another, "Thank you the both of you. If you would just wait at the side and allow the boys to perform, and then we'll have you perform with one another."

They both nodded at the directors in the audience and walked to the side where both Blaine and Sebastian were standing. They both finally reached the wings and turned to face the stage, Santana glanced over to Rachel who wouldn't make eye contact with her. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know," Santana shot at her, "You can look at me, it's not gonna affect your performance, you've already done it."

"I don't look in the eye of the competition," Rachel shot back at her, "And by the way, I killed it out there."

"Whatever," she muttered as she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Sebastian and Blaine," Artie spoke through the microphone, "Would you please come onto the stage."

With that, both Sebastian and Blaine walked onto the stage where Blaine stood to the right of the centre stage and Sebastian stood to the left of the centre stage. They both looked up at the audience where the directors were sitting.

"Blaine," Miss Pillsbury spoke through the microphone, "Would you like to read your monologue first, please."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine nodded. He took a deep breath. "The Moulin Rouge," Blaine acted, "A nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nightmare pleasures. Where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They call her the 'Sparkling Diamond', and she was the star..." He paused, "Of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is..." He paused and glanced to the side, "Dead," he whispered loudly.

The directors in the audience clapped their hands together from his performance. Artie leaned towards the microphone. "Thank you, Blaine," Artie spoke, "That was great. Now, Sebastian, can you perform the same monologue, please."

"Sure," Sebastian nodded. He took a deep breath himself and took a step towards the front of the stage. "The Moulin Rouge," Sebastian acted, "A nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nightmare pleasures. Where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They call her the 'Sparkling Diamond', and she was the star..." He paused, "Of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is..." He paused and glanced to the side, "Dead," he whispered loudly and sadly whilst closing his eyes and turning his head to the side.

And again the directors in the audience clapped their hands together from his performance. "Well done too, Sebastian," Coach Beast spoke, "You two both did a wonderful performance. Would the two Satine's please come onto the stage, please."

Both Santana and Rachel walked onto the stage and stood between both Sebastian and Blaine centre stage. They looked up at the directors in the audience and smiled small at them.

"We all decided that we want to pair you up," Miss Pillsbury spoke into the microphone, "We've done it by random and we have paired both Blaine and Rachel up together, and Sebastian and Santana together."

"Thank god for that," Rachel muttered to herself.

"So," Miss Pillsbury said, "Blaine and Rachel you two performance first and then when you've finished then Sebastian and Santana will perform."

Both Santana and Sebastian walked off stage together and turned at the same time to face the stage. Santana folded her arms across her chest and glanced at him.

"I had to be put with you, didn't I?" She groaned, "What were they thinking?"

"Maybe our voices match one another," he implied, "Maybe our acting skills are exactly the same. Maybe we're just the better performers." He shrugged, "Just saying."

"Don't you think it'll be a bit weird if we get the part together?" She asked him, "I mean, after the whole summer thing and because you still have feelings for me?"

"It's acting, Santana," he told her as he looked at her, "We're gonna be acting out there, it's not real life. And I get it, you're with Puck now."

"So," she asked him, "You're finally okay with us being together now?"

"I never said that," he replied, "I'll never be okay with it because I'll always have feelings for you however, you're happy and to me, your happiness means more to me than my own."

"Thank you," she smiled small.

"Just telling the truth," he shrugged before they both looked at the stage to watch the performance of Rachel and Blaine.

Both Blaine and Rachel had done their performances, the directors in the audience clapped their hands together. Both Rachel and Blaine then smiled at the audience before exiting to the wings where Santana and Sebastian had been standing.

"Well," Artie muttered to Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beast, "That was a little bit awkward."

"Was it just me," Coach Beast asked, "Or did that feel as if there was no chemistry?"

"There wasn't any," Artie responded and cleared his throat, "Any, you know, sexual tension between them?"

"None what's so ever," Coach Beast replied, "But we still have to give them a chance."

"Let's just see how the next two perform," Miss Pillsbury responded, "And then we'll make our decision about who we're gonna be choosing for the roles."

"Sebastian and Santana," Artie spoke into the microphone, "Please, come onto the stage."

They both took a deep breath before stepping onto the stage. They both walked onto centre stage and looked up into the audience where the directors of the play were sitting.

"When you're ready," Miss Pillsbury spoke into the microphone.

Sebastian took a step to the front of the stage on a slight angle with his back to her. Santana rushed towards him with acting as if she was crying, he turned around quickly to face her with a worried look on his face. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck with her face turning towards the audience.

"I couldn't do it," she cried, "I couldn't go through with it." She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes, "I saw you there and I felt terribly. I couldn't pretend anymore." She removed her hands and stepped away from him. "And the Duke he saw, he saw." She took a step towards him again and wrapped her arms around him again, "Christian, I love you," she whispered loudly and emotionally.

"It's okay," he told her softly as he had his arms wrapped around her.

"And I couldn't do it," she cried, "I didn't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to lie." She pulled away from him slightly and cupped his cheeks softly, "And he knows! He knows, he saw."

"You're right," he told her, "You don't have to pretend anymore." She looked away from him and looked back at him, "We'll leave. We'll leave tonight."

"Leave?" She asked him with confusion, "But-what—the show?"

"I don't care," he says to her softly, "I don't care about the show." He cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes, "We love each other," he whispered loudly, "And that's all that matters."

"Yes," she smiled, "Yes, as long as we have each other."

The directors in the audience clapped their hands together, both Santana and Sebastian took a step away from one another and turning to face the audience.

"Well done," Coach Beast spoke into the microphone, "Very well done the both of you. You can all leave as we make our decision."

They both nodded at the audience before leaving to the wings and leaving the auditorium with the rest of them. Artie glanced at the both of them before throwing his pen down onto the table.

"Well, if you ask me," Artie says, "There was much more sexual tension and chemistry between the two of them than the other two."

"It was as if they were together," Miss Pillsbury responded.

"I think we've just found out leads," Coach Beast informed them.

"But what about Rachel?" Artie asked, "She's always the lead role in all of the school musicals."

"Not this time," Coach Beast says, "I'm afraid that this year, it's not the year for Rachel Berry for the lead."


	7. You Did This On Purpose

It was the next day after the auditions and the directors had made their decisions on who they wanted to play what role. It was early in the school day, even before school had started when Artie rolled down the hallway in his wheelchair with a piece of paper on his lap and his backpack hanging on the back of his wheelchair. He rolled his way down the hallway towards the choir room. Finally reaching the choir room he grabbed the piece of paper off his chest and leaned up as far as he could, and as he was struggling to reach the height Mr Schuester walked around the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand, noticing that he was struggling, Mr Schuester jogged towards Artie.

"Here," he said to him as he took the piece of paper off him, "Let me do that for you."

"Thanks, Mr Schue," Artie replied, "I was up early today so I thought that I would come in and post it before anybody came into school."

"Well," he responded as he pinned up the line up sheet, "I'm pretty sure that whoever you chose was the best decision." He glanced at the casting and winced, "Yikes," he winced, "I hope you're prepared."

"For what?" Artie asked him.

"For how you're gonna respond to Rachel," he told him as he pointed at the casting sheet, "You know she's not gonna take it well."

"I know," Artie nodded, "But the truth is, she wasn't good enough for the role." He shrugged and turned his wheelchair around to face the hallway, he placed his hands on the wheels and started to wheel himself down with Mr Schuester following him down. "Don't get me wrong," Artie told him, "Rachel has an amazing voice but she just wasn't suited for this role."

"And you think Santana was?" Mr Schuester asked him.

"She had the sexiness," Artie told him, "I know this is kinder awkward talking to you right now about that, but she did and Rachel was just too innocent for the role."

"I just hope that you're prepared for the backlash," Mr Schuester said to him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Because she is not gonna be happy about it." And with that Artie stopped his wheelchair as Mr Schuester carried on walking down the hallway. Realising that Artie had stopped, Mr Schuester turned around to look at Artie, who was looking sadly down at the ground. "Artie?" He asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I've made the correct decision?" Artie asked him.

"Do you think that you've made the correct decision?" Mr Schuester questioned him.

"I don't know," Artie shrugged, "I mean, Santana was amazing for the role, she and Sebastian just had so much chemistry and she had the sexiness."

"But," Mr Schuester added, "You're afraid of how Rachel's gonna take the news."

"Yeah," Artie sighed, "It's just, Rachel always gets the leads and she expects to get them."

"Well," Mr Schuester told him, "You can't always get what you want in life and you can't expect to get everything. Life doesn't work like that, and you know what they say, high school is a practise for the real world because in the real world you don't always get what you want."

"So," Artie asked him, "Should I just be honest with her?"

"She has to learn," Mr Schuester told him, "I teach you kids every day about life, this is just another life lesson for you all. You have to expect some bad news and knockbacks because if she wants to go onto Broadway then she will get some knockbacks, everybody does."

"Okay," Artie exhaled, "Okay, everything should be fine. Everything should be fine."

"I never said that it would be fine," Mr Schuester told him before turning on his heels and heading down the hallway.

Artie looked around nervously, "I'm a dead man," he swallowed nervously.

Not long later after Artie had put up the line up for the school musical did the students flow through the doors of the main entrance, chatting and joking with one another, passing on gossip or jokes that they'd heard on the bus ride there. Rachel walked down the hallway holding her books close to her chest as she walked towards the choir room. She had a smile on her face and she flicked her hair back expecting to see her name in the lead role of Satine. She made her way towards the choir room, arriving at the choir room she glanced to the side of the notice board beside it to see the line up, when scanning the paper on the wall her smile faded and her eyebrows knitted together to form a frown, a frown of confusion. She placed her finger on the piece of paper, touching the name Satine and tracing her finger across the dotted line to find that her name wasn't at the end of it.

"No," she cried, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Santana walked down the hallway with Puck who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, hearing her cry, Santana's gaze turned from Puck to where Rachel was standing. She looked at Puck and nodded towards where Rachel was standing, they picked up their pace and made their way towards her.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Puck asked her.

Rachel spun around, noticing that it was both Puck and Santana standing there, she took a step towards Santana and pointed a shaking finger in her face. "You," she said angrily, "You did this on purpose."

"Okay, one," Santana responded, "Don't you ever point in my face again," she smack her hand away from her, "And two, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Rachel responded harshly, "You only auditioned for the role so I wouldn't get it because you've wanted to jeopardise my chances of going to Nyada and going on Broadway since the beginning because you're jealous of me."

"Okay, dwarf," Santana snapped at her, "I'm gonna say this one last time because the next time I say it, I'm gonna be pelting that face of yours. Not everything is about you. I did this because I wanted to be lead and yeah, it was fun because if I was the lead, which I'm guessing I am, it would mean for once that you wouldn't be the lead and somebody actually gave somebody else a chance for a change because not everything is about you."

"But I want to go to Nyada," Rachel whined, "I want to perform on Broadway like Barbra Streisand and I'm not gonna do that now because of you."

"Actually, it's not because of me," Santana told her as she took another step towards her and looked down at her patronisingly, "It's because of the directors, and because I'm just that much better than you." Rachel looked up at her pouting like a spoilt child and frowning up at her, "And of course I'm gonna get that role over you because I'm sexy, I've had sex and that's what the role is all about." She paused and smirked at her, "You just weren't good enough, dwarf, get over it."

Rachel stomped her foot on the ground like a spoilt child before stomping off down the hallway. Santana smiled to herself and spun around to face Puck.

"Well," she smiled, "Looks like I got myself the lead in the musical, are you proud of me?"

"Yeah," he smiled back, "I'm so proud of you. Quite surprised that she didn't get it though. Not that you're not good enough, but because nobody knows how to say no to her."

"Well," she shrugged, "I guess I was just so good that they couldn't say no to me."

"Who's playing the other lead?" He asked her curiously, "I hope it's Blaine."

"Why?" She asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because I know him," he shrugged.

"And because he's gay," she added, "And Sebastian isn't and you're afraid that if we spend so much time with one another we'll fall in love with one another."

"Well, yeah," he shrugged awkwardly, "There is that."

"Puck, babe," she said as she took a step towards him, "You don't have to worry about me straying away. I love you. I'm with you and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," he smiled small, "I guess you're right. I just," he groaned, "That guy is just so incredibly good looking with his smile, I'm scared in case he charms you with that smile."

"Since when have you lost a girl to anybody?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Never," he replied.

"That's because you're Noah Puckerman," she informed him, "You're a lady's man and you know how to treat a girl. You know what they want and you give it to them. You're good at what you do and there's no way that I'm straying away."

"Good," he nodded, "Because that guy is so good looking."

She took a step back away from him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Is this you worried about me straying away with him," she questioned him, "Or are you trying to tell me that you might stray away with him?"

"What?" He replied shaking his head, "No, I would never do that."

"Well," she responded, "The way that you were talking about him sounded like you had a thing for him too."

"Definitely not," he responded quickly whilst still shaking his head, "I'm a guy and I like girls."

"Good to know that," she replied.

"Just see who you'll be paired up with," he sighed. With that she spun around on her heels and faced the line up. She scanned the sheet of paper and noticed that Sebastian would be playing the lead role, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes letting out a disappointed sigh. "He's playing him," Puck said to her, "Isn't he?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "He is."

"Who am I playing?" He asked her.

She opened her eyes and glanced back up at the line up, she scanned the line up and noticed his name. "You're playing the Duke," she informed him before turning around and facing him, "Which is a good thing because we'll still be acting together and we'll be touching."

"Would've rather played Christian," Puck said to her, "But if I'm gonna have to play the Duke, then I'll play the Duke."

Santana smiled at him and her gaze wandered over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing not so far away from them, she swallowed awkwardly before turning her gaze back at Puck where she smiled at him again, she took his hand and they both walked off down the hallway towards their first class, they passed Sebastian as they walked down the hallway, she glanced to the side and gave him a quick look, he looked at her sadly before she turned away from him and continued down the hallway before disappearing around the corner. Exhaling sadly, Sebastian pushed himself away from the lockers and headed down the hallway towards the choir room. He took a look at the line up sheet and noticed what role he was going to place, a massive smile appeared on his face and he clenched his fist together, pulling it towards himself.

"Yes," he smiled. Blaine and Kurt walked down the hallway noticing him standing by the line up sheet, Blaine quickened up his pace and finally arrived next to him.

"Don't tell me," Blaine smiled, "I got the lead, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied and faced him.

"Wait, what?" Kurt exclaimed, "Then who did?" Sebastian looked to the side and pointed his thumb at his chest with a small smile on his face. "You?" Kurt asked, "You got the lead role, why?"

"Santana got the lead," Blaine pointed out, "Didn't she?"

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded, "She did."

"Well, that's not fair," Kurt blurted out, "You had real chemistry, that's not fair, it wouldn't be acting."

"Yeah, but Kurt," Blaine pointed out, "In fairness to Sebastian, when you see real life couple's act together they have more chemistry together than people who have never met before and because of that, they're better actors."

"I still just don't it's fair," Kurt groaned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh," Sebastian said, "You're just jealous because you didn't get the lead."

"Well," Kurt replied, "Yeah."

"It's okay, Kurt," he smiled, "You've still got college." He patted his shoulder, "Maybe next time, go for something more feminine." He patted his shoulder before heading off down the hallway. Both Kurt and Blaine turned at the same time both with their arms folded across their chests, their eyes following Sebastian as he walked off.

"He's up to something," Kurt told Blaine, "He's always up to something."

"He's doing it for her," Blaine replied, "He wouldn't be smiling like that if Rachel had gotten the part."

"That's true," he agreed, "He'd most probably beg the directors for you to get the role."

"That's true," Blaine laughed, "You know what I can't wait to see?"

"What's that?" Kurt replied.

"The Rachel Berry show in Glee Club," Blaine laughed, "Now that's a show I would pay to see."


	8. I Can't Believe You're The Lead

It was the end of the day and it was time for the Glee Club. The New Directions had all arrived in the class and were all seated before Mr Schuester had even entered the hallway towards the choir room. Santana sat at the back of the class next to the Puck who again had his arm around her neck and she sat close to him, her side close to his, her hand was holding onto his as she laced her fingers in and out of his. Sebastian sat to the right of them next to both Blaine and Kurt who were holding each other's hands. Sebastian glanced to the side, his eye gazed down at their hands, noticing their fingers intertwining with one another, his eyebrows knitted together forming a frown. Glancing to the side, Blaine noticed him glaring at them, he reached over and tapped his shoulder, this caused Sebastian to whip his head towards him quickly still with a frown on his face.

"What?" He asked him.

"You're glaring at them," Blaine informed him.

"No I wasn't," he lied.

"You're still doing it now," Blaine told him. This caused Sebastian to stop glaring and slumping in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest and huffed hard. Blaine leaned towards him slowly, "You know," he whispered into his ear, "If you still have feelings for her, you should tell her."

"I can't," he replied quietly.

"Why?" Blaine asked him like a whisper.

"Because," he told him, "She's with him now and she's already told me that there's nothing to talk about because it was just a summer fling, it meant nothing according to her."

"Of course it didn't," Blaine sighed, "That's the type of person who she is. She uses you to get what she wants and when she's had done with you then it's like it never happened."

"But it did happen," he told him, "It did and she's acknowledged that it happened but she just keeps saying that _I'm with Puck now_, I get it that she's with him but it still doesn't stop me from having feelings for her."

"So," Kurt butted in quietly, "She hasn't denied that you two were together?"

"No," Sebastian frowned, "And why are you butting into the conversation?"

"Because I wanted to," Kurt told him, "And I'm gonna add something else."

"Oh yeah," he asked him, "And what's that?"

"Just one word," Kurt said to him, "Interesting."

"And what's so interesting about that?" Blaine asked him, "I don't understand."

"She hasn't denied that you two were together," Kurt told them, "And she keeps saying that she's with him now, but she doesn't deny that she doesn't still have feelings for you. That's why it's interesting."

"Kurt," Blaine said to him, "She is with him now and he can't stop that."

"I could," Sebastian informed him, "I can do it just because she's in a relationship doesn't mean that I can't stop them being in a relationship."

"You're not," Blaine asked him, "Are you?"

"You never know," he answered, "I could do. It just depends on how I feel."

"Sebastian, you can't do that," Blaine exclaimed, "One it's wrong, and two, you're not a bad person."

"I beg to differ," Kurt objected by raising his hand in the air.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his body towards Sebastian. "Do you care about her?" He asked him.

"Of course I do," Sebastian answered, "And that's why I would do that."

"No," Blaine told him, "If you care about her at all you would want her to be happy and when you look at her now, is she happy?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to see Santana and Puck smiling at one another. Sebastian turned back around to look at Blaine, "Yeah," he sighed, "Yeah, she's happy with him."

"Do you want to see her miserable?" Blaine questioned him.

"No," he responded by shaking his head, "No, I wouldn't want that."

"Because that's what you'll do if you try and break them up," Blaine informed him, "You break them two up and she'll never forgive you. She won't want to be you and she'll hate you, and you don't want that, do you?"

"No," he replied sadly, "No, I don't want that."

"Then don't try and break them up," Blaine told him, "Because that's exactly what'll happen if you break them up, she'll hate you."

And with a sad sigh, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to look at her again, his eyes softened and became sad. Santana who was still smiling at Puck felt as if somebody was staring at her which caused her to glance to the side, she noticed him staring at her and before turning back to Puck, she gave him a small smile which caused Sebastian to mirror her smile. Sebastian turned his focus to the front of the class when he heard the clicking of Mr Schuester's heels of his leather shoes on the floor. Mr Schuester placed his brown leather satchel down on the piano and he clapped his hands together grabbing the attention of the students.

"So," Mr Schuester called, "Has anybody got anything to say before we start talking about the Sectionals."

"Yeah, Mr Schue," Rachel exclaimed with her hand in the air, "I have something to say."

"Oh god," Santana muttered, "Here we go."

"Okay, Rachel," Mr Schuester replied, "The floor is yours." He gestured to the floor whilst taking a step to the side. Rachel stood up and walked to the centre of the classroom, she spun around on her heels to face the rest of them.

"As you all know," she spoke, "The school musical has been posted and I have some questions that I want to ask. One, why wasn't I picked for the role?"

"Um," Santana shot at her, "Because I was better."

"One, that's a lie," Rachel blurted out, "Because everybody knows in here that I have a better voice than you, and two, that's just rude."

"But what you've just said to me wasn't?" Santana remarked, "Because what you just said to me was rude."

"But I'm the better singer," Rachel exclaimed, "I should've gotten the role before you. I don't understand why you got the lead."

"Because she was obviously better than you," Sebastian blurted out, "You know what, I'm so sick and tired of you always thinking about yourself. You think that you're the best all of the time. You think that you should always get the lead role because you think you're the best there is. Well, news flash, Streisand, not everything is about you. So the sooner you realise that and get your nose out of your butt, the better."

The whole class shot a look of shock towards Sebastian who had just made a comment that nobody in the class would ever make, this including Santana who couldn't believe that he stood up for her.

"You can't talk to me like that," she scoffed.

"I'll think you'll find that I can," he shot at her, "You're not the Queen of England, even though you make out that you are, but you're not. You've gotta learn in life that you don't get everything that you want. And the sooner you learn that the better." He glanced around and noticed the whole class staring at him, "You'll all thinking it," he shrugged, "And don't deny that you're not. Just because I'm not scared to tell her the truth. She has to know the truth."

"Enough," Mr Schuester yelled, "Sebastian what you just said was rude and uncalled for."

"But what she said was okay?" He asked him, "That's not fair, it's like you're treading on egg shells around her and I'm sick and tired of it. She only cares about herself and I thought that this was supposed to be a family. We'll evidently not if everything has to be about her."

"Sebastian," Mr Schuester sighed, "I think that you should leave the class and cool off."

"Fine," he snarled, he leaned down and grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder before standing up and heading towards the door of the classroom. He stopped and turned on his heels, "But I can't believe that you all act as if she's innocent when she's not," he spoke, "All she cares about is herself and you're all too scared to stand up to her."

"I'm not scared," Quinn replied raising her hand into the air, "I tell her the truth."

"Me too," Santana agreed, "And you all know that I do."

"Sebastian," Mr Schuester said softly, "I'll deal with her, but please, just go and cool down."

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian turned on his heels and headed out of the classroom. Rachel smiled and turned to Mr Schuester.

"Thank you, Mr Schue," she smiled, "He was out of order there."

"No, Rachel," Mr Schuester disagreed, "He was right. You are selfish and I am sick and tired of you whining all of the time saying that you should always be the lead. Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beast chose Santana for reason."

"Yeah," Santana added, "Because I'm better than you."

"Santana," Mr Schuester frowned, "Don't."

"What?" She shrugged, "I'm just telling the truth. Berry, get over it, I'm the lead and you're not. For once in your life, get a grip."

Rachel stomped her foot on the ground, pouting and frowning like a spoilt child before stomping over to her chair before slumping down on it. She folded her arms across her chest, Finn tried to place his arm around her shoulder but she knocked it off and glared at him for doing it. Finn turned his head away from her with an awkward look on his face.

Santana glanced over to her with a cocky smirk on her face before glancing over to the door where Sebastian had left the class. Her cocky smirk faded and she thought about him, she liked the fact that he'd stuck up for her but the only other thought that was in her head was '_I'm with Puck_' but the one thing that she never thought was _'I'm in love with Puck_'.

Sebastian sat on the table benches in the courtyard looking down at his hands, shaking his head with anger from earlier. He couldn't believe that she could get away with speaking to people like that. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gravel crunching underneath the shoes of Santana's sneakers. He looked up slowly and looked straight at her.

"What?" He asked her.

"I just came to see how you were," she told him.

"Why?" He asked, "I thought you were with Puck?"

"I am," she responded, "But that doesn't mean that I can't talk to you, does it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I don't know if he's the jealous type or not."

"Puck doesn't control me," she told him, "Nobody controls me, I control my own life and yeah, Puck is jealous that we're working together and that we're being the romantic lead but he can't stop me from seeing or speaking to you."

"So," he asked her curiously, "You just came to see if I was okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, "Why, what else would I come to see you about?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe you've come to thank me for sticking up for you in there."

"All right, fine," she sighed, "I did come out here to thank you for what you did in there, you happy?"

"Why would I be happy?" He frowned.

"Because I'm admitting to defeat," she told him.

"Because you hate anybody sticking up for you," he smiled. She looked at him with her head tilted to the side slightly, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. "I know you," he told her, "Remember. Even though it was only a summer that we spent together but that summer you shared things with me that you'd never shared with anybody else." He leaned towards her slightly, "You told me that, remember?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I did tell you that, but I didn't think that you would've listened."

"Well, obviously you don't," he told her before pushing himself up from the table bench and placed both of feet down on the ground, "Because if you did," he added, "Then you would've listened when I said that I'm a good listener." He took a step towards her and looked down at her, she looked up into his eyes before looking down to the side. "I know that we're gonna be spending some time with each now for the school musical," he said to her softly, "But try not to fall in love with me," he smiled before pushing off and heading back down the pathway which lead to the main school gates.

She turned around quickly to face him. "I'm with Puck," she called. He turned around also to face her whilst still walking backwards.

"You know what's funny?" He called.

"And what's that?" She called back.

"You've said constantly I'm with Puck," he told her, "But not once have you said that you've got feelings for him." He shrugged his shoulder whilst pouting, "Just saying." She stared at him with shock knowing that he was telling the truth, he raised his eyebrows quickly before turning on his heels and heading down towards the parking lot for his car. Santana still stood there in shock, her thoughts running wild in her head pondering about what he's just told her.

"_I am with Puck_," she thought, "_But he's right. I never did say that I had feelings for him. Why can't I tell him that I have feelings for Puck? Because I don't have feelings for him, do I?"_


	9. The Way He Looks At You

Rehearsal's had commenced and it'd been two weeks since they'd began, of course, Rachel was still not happy about the choice of leads, well, because she wasn't the lead and of course that upset her a great deal. Santana lounged on the bed that was prepared by the wood shop class who had prepared the set for the performance where Sebastian sat at a desk with a typewriter on it as they rehearsed their performance together whilst Puck and the rest of the cast stood in the wings watching them do their rehearsals. Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beast and Artie sat in the audience behind the desk in the audience as they too watch their rehearsals.

Sitting at the table, Sebastian glanced over at Santana who lounged on the bed with her head turned to him. She coughed and placed her hand over her mouth which caused him to turn and look at her sadly.

_"Where were you last night?"_ He asked her sadly.

She looked at him with shock, her eyes widen before looking down with her eyes closed, _"I told you," _she told him, _"I was sick_," she smiled at him awkwardly before glancing down at her hands. He stood up and walked over to bed and sat down beside her.

_"You don't have to lie to me,"_ he said to her softly. She pushed herself away from the back of the bed before turning her back to him as she looked off into the distance.

_"We have to end it_," she told him softly, "_Everybody knows," _she gave a quick glance at him before looking back away from him_, "Harold knows." _He glanced at her as he looked at her with saddened eyes. _"And sooner or later the Duke will find out_." Sebastian turned his back to her and looked off to the side which caused her to turn her body to face him to look at him. "_On opening night I have to sleep with the Duke,_" she turned back around before pushing herself away from the bed to take a few steps towards the side. _"And the jealously will drive you mad." _Sebastian looked off into the distance breathing heavily with sadness. He pushed himself away from the bed and walked off before she looked to the side, "_Christian?"_ She whispered before he turned around to face her.

"_Then I'll write a song," _he told her which caused her to shake her head, "_And-and we'll put it in the show and no matter how bad things get_," he placed both of his hands on her cheeks but she refused to look at him but he kept moving his head to look into her eyes_, "Or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, it will then you'll know it,_" he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaning back to look into her eyes, _"it will mean, it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous I promise." _He kissed her on the forehead once more.

_"Things don't work like that, Christian," _she told him before stepping back away from him, she took a step to the side as she turned her back to him, _"We have to end it_," she whispered. Sebastian turned to look at her, she glanced over her shoulder to look at him, she shook her head with a sigh before turning back to look to the side. His saddened gaze turned to the side as he glanced down at the floor with a sad sigh. He glanced back up with widened eyes as he realised something.

"Okay," Artie spoke through the microphone, "That's enough rehearsing for the day. We'll do some more tomorrow. Thank you guys."

Staring at her, Sebastian sighed knowing that the rehearsing was over, she turned her body around to face him, his gaze reached hers before she glanced over his shoulder to notice Puck staring at the both of them, she shook her head before taking a step to the side and walking over to him. Sebastian sighed sadly once more before walking off to the wings and disappearing out of the auditorium. As Santana walked off the stage towards Puck, she started to walk passed him when he reached for her arm to grab it. Santana stopped as she glanced down at his hand on her arm, her gaze returned up to him, she looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him harshly.

"What was going on there?" He questioned her with furrowed eyebrows with anger.

"That," she pointed at the stage, "That was called acting. If you were any good you would've been my love interest, wouldn't you?"

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," he told her.

"What?" she frowned, "It was acting, it's about love the whole story which means that he has to look at me like that otherwise people wouldn't believe that we were acting."

"I didn't believe that you were acting," he informed her jealously, "To me it looked like he wasn't acting, it was as if he was genuinely in love with you."

"Wow," she barked, "That's a big word for you, genuinely, wow, I didn't think that you had it in your vocabulary." She rolled her eyes before setting off on her heels to start to walk out of the auditorium, which caused Puck to tighten his grip on her arm stopping her from walking off. Santana stopped in her tracks before turning her body towards him, she glanced down at his hand on her arm before glaring up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" She snarled.

"I haven't finished talking to you," he growled, "We still have things to talk about."

"Oh my god," she smiled smugly, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No," he replied with the rolling of his eyes, "I'm not jealous of you two."

"Yes, you are," she smiled, "Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me. Since when has Noah Puckerman been jealous of another guy?"

"I just don't like the way that he looks at you," he told her, "It's not right for a guy like him to look at you."

"What?" She frowned, "Are you saying that a guy like him who has a lot of money shouldn't be looking at a girl like me who comes from Lima Heights?"

"I'm not saying that," he told her.

"Oh really?" She snarled as she placed one of her hands on her hips, "Because where I'm coming from that's exactly how it was sounded."

"Santana, I," he stuttered.

"No," she frowned, "Don't even bother." She pulled her arm away from his grasp before pointing in his face angrily, "You should be so grateful that you're cute because otherwise I'd be smacking your face right now." She stomped her foot on the ground before turning on her heels and stomping out of the auditorium, she shook her head with frustration and placed her hand on her forehead. As she made her way down the hallway still shaking her head with both frustration and anger, she finally reached her locker where she punched in the combination before opening the door quickly and groaning with frustration.

Sebastian walked slowly down the empty school hallways holding his backpack over his shoulder, he glanced around making sure that nobody was there to see them together, when noticing that the coast was clear, he made his way towards her slowly and sneakily. Groaning in frustration, she grabbed something from her locker before throwing it to the back and groaning in frustration once more. Sebastian finally reached her locker where he stood behind the door, she glanced down and noticed his shoes, she rolled her eyes and carried on looking into the locker.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" She asked him with a hint of anger in her voice.

"How did you know that it was me?" He questioned her with his eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"You're the only person in this school who can afford those shoes," she barked. He glanced down at his shoes before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Of course," he whispered to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What do you think?" She snarled.

"Hey," he said to her defensively, "I was just asking. I'm concerned about you."

"Well you shouldn't be," she told him before slamming her locker door shut and turning her body towards him, "You shouldn't think about me at all because we're not together."

"I know that," he replied, "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I still worry about you, Santana. I think that I have good reason to do that with the way that you're acting right now."

"I don't want you to be concerned about me," she snarled, "I don't even want you to be anywhere near me."

"I don't understand," he frowned, "What have I done so wrong for you to be speaking to me like this?"

"You're rich," she barked, "That's what you've done wrong." She spun around on her heels as she rolled her eyes and started making her way up the hallway. Sebastian pushed off his heels and jogged after her, he reached towards her and took her arm in his hand as he wrapped his soft skin around hers. Santana stopped and glanced down at his hand on her arm before returning her gaze to looking in front of her. "Get your hand off me," she said through her teeth.

He released his hand from her arm as he slowly walked around in front of her, he stroked his fingertips across the skin of her arms as he stepped in front of her, refusing to look at him, Sebastian moved his head so that he could look at her. "Santana," he said to her softly, "Look at me." She shook her head and kept her gaze away from him as she stared straight ahead of her. Sebastian placed his finger and thumb on her chin softly as he turned her head to look up at him, her chocolate brown eyes met his crystal blue eyes. "I don't know why you're like this," he whispered, "And I know that we're not together anymore because you're with Puck but that still doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Because I do and I still worry about you."

"Well," she snarled, "You shouldn't bother."

"Well, I'm sorry," he shrugged, "But it can't be helped. You can't just stop caring about someone like that. And when I see you act like this, when I see that you're upset, I want to help you. I want you to be able to talk to me."

"I can't," she whispered as she turned her eyes away from him and stared down at the ground.

"Is it because of Puck?" He asked her, "Because if it is then screw him. If he can't allow you to speak to another guy then why the hell are you with him?"

She snapped her head up to look up at him with narrowed eyes, "Puck doesn't tell me what to do," she barked, "Do you really think that I would allow somebody to tell me what to do? Because if you do, then you don't know me at all."

"I know that you're Santana Lopez," he told her, "I know that you're the school bitch and you don't give a damn about what you to say to people, but," he placed his finger and thumb on her chin once more as he held her gaze in his, "I know you, Santana," he smiled, "And I know that even you have your vulnerabilities, and I know that more than anybody else."

"I should go," she softly said as she stepped away from him, she turned on her heels and started making her way down the empty hallway. Sebastian turned around slowly and watched her walk off.

"You're scared," he called which caused her to stop in her tracks, "You're scared because of where you're from and where I'm from but you know that I don't care about that. I may have only known you since the summer but I know you more than most people who have known you for a lifetime. And I definitely know you more than Puck." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her eyes glossing over with emotion and sadness. "I'm not gonna stop caring about you and I don't care about what he thinks."

Santana shook her head once more before setting off again and disappearing around the corner of the hallway. Sebastian sighed and turned around about to head off in the opposite direction when he stopped as he saw Puck standing at the end of the hallway. Puck glared at him with his arms folded across his chest, Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pushed off his heels as he made his down the hallway where Puck was still standing shaking his head at him. Sebastian started to walk passed him when Puck reached over and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Stay away from my girl," he snarled at him.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen," Sebastian replied, "You see, we're in the school musical together so we have to spend time with one another, and we're both in the New Directions, gonna be hard to stay away from her, dontcha think?"

"Just because you have money," Puck barked, "Doesn't mean that I can't pummel your pretty face into the ground."

Sebastian turned on his heels to face him before knocking his hand off his shoulder. "Go ahead," he told him as he took a step towards him, his face in his face, "Hit me if it makes you feel better, but it doesn't matter how many times you hit me, I won't stop being around her."

"You think that you're so smart," Puck threatened, "Because you're not and I'll make sure of that."

"Okay," he frowned with confusion, "That must be the dumbest thing that I've ever heard because that didn't make sense what so ever, but then again, I'd expect that from you."

Pursing his lips together with anger, Puck clenched his fists together before clocking Sebastian in the jaw which caused him to be knocked off balance and hitting his back against the lockers behind him. He reached up to his lip as he stroked his fingertips against it, removed his fingers from his lips he glanced down at his fingertips to notice the blood on them, he glanced back up at him and smirked. "Is that all you've got," Sebastian laughed, "I thought that the famous Noah Puckerman who has been arrested and has gone to juvie because he revoked his parole would've done more than that." He frowned and tilted his head cockily, "Or would Santana never forgive you for hitting me, a guy that she spent the whole summer with?"

Puck clenched his fist together once more, pulling it backwards just about to punch him in the face once more when Coach Beast grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him, "I thought I told you that if you got into fights again then you'd been kicked off the football team!"

"This punk made me do it," he yelled as he pointed and glared over at Sebastian who was smirking at him.

"I don't care," she yelled, "You don't go around hitting people because you know what'll happen, you'll get kicked out of the school and you'll go back to jail, is that what you want?"

"You know that it's not," he rolled his eyes and glanced down to the side.

"Then go," she told him, "I'll deal with you later."

Puck rolled his eyes before turning on his heels and heading down the empty hallway, he shook his fist as it ached with pain as he disappeared around the corner of the hallway. Sebastian shook his head and touched his lip once more wincing with the pain. Coach Beast looked at him and shook her head.

"Looks like you've got a bad one there," she told him.

"Who knows," he said sarcastically, "Might make me look tough."

"I have one word of advice for you, Smythe," she told him, "Don't mess with a guy like Puckerman, you'll always be on the wrong end of it all."

"I don't care," he shrugged, "Because the pain I'm feeling right now, nothing will be as bad compared to it." He shook his head as he pushed away from the lockers and headed down the empty hallway. Coach Beast watched him as he made his way off, he walked down the hallway dragging his feet along the ground, his head slumped forward and his shoulders drooping, she sighed and bit the inside of her gum causing her lips to purse in the corner, she looked up to the sky and shook her head. "_Poor guy," _she thought to herselfbefore she took turned on her heels and headed down the empty hallway towards the locker rooms where he office was.


	10. The Sectionals Theme

It was time to prepare for the Sectional's which weren't too far away and the New Directions still hadn't thought of a song list to do, they didn't know what songs that they could choose as every year for both the Sectional's, Regional's and National's there is always a theme that they have to follow. The New Directions all sat in the class awaiting nervously to find out what their theme was this year and who they would be up against. Every member of the New Directions except Sebastian who hadn't arrived for class yet. Santana sat at the back of the class next to Puck and Brittany, she glanced around the class looking for him but there was no sight of him.

"Who are you looking for?" Brittany asked her innocently.

"Somebody's missing," she replied, "The class isn't full, there's somebody missing."

"Your summer boyfriend," Puck muttered harshly. Santana snapped her head quickly towards him as she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows of confusion.

"What did you just say?" She asked him angrily.

"You heard me," he replied.

"No," she told him, "I actually didn't, that's why I'm asking you what you just said, you idiot."

"I said," he told her, "Your summer boyfriend."

"Where did you hear that?" She questioned him.

"From the horse's mouth," he told her.

"Okay," she replied holding her index finger up in the air, "I get it that he has a huge mouth and he has massive donkey teeth but there's no need to be rude by saying from the horse's mouth."

"I wasn't," he said to her, "But now I know that I was being rude," he smirked, "Thanks."

She scooted towards him, "What did you do to him?" She snarled.

"Oh," he responded with fake shock, "I didn't think that you gave a damn about him, obviously I was wrong about that."

"Noah Puckerman," she growled, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," he lied with a smirk on his face.

"I swear to god," she snarled, "If you don't tell me what you did to him right now I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"That's not gonna be happening," Mr Schuester said as he walked through the door carrying his brown, leather satchel over his shoulder, "Nobody's going to go all Lima Heights on each other." He walked over to the piano, taking off his bag over his shoulder, he placed it down on the piano, opening it up, he reached into it and pulled out an envelope which contained information about the Sectional's. Santana scraped her chair along the floor as she turned her body away from Puck and folded her arms across her chair, she shot a glare over her shoulder at him before returning her gaze to the front of the classroom.

Mr Schuester turned to the front of the class as he held the envelope in his hand. "Guys," he told them, "In my hand I have the information about the Sectionals. We'll be finding out who our competition is and what theme we'll have to follow." He pointed at the drums, "Drum roll please." The guy on the drums started to beat out the drum roll as Mr Schuester tore open the top of the envelope, with the rest of the class leaning forward in anticipation to hear the results. Mr Schuester finally pulled out the piece of paper and glanced his eyes across the writing. "Our competition this year is," Mr Schuester told them, "The Dolce Bella's from Lake Milton, Ohio and The Reflections from Kitts Hill, Ohio."

"Yes," Tina exclaimed, "That's good news. I've got a cousin in Kitts Hill and she said that The Reflections suck."

"Your cousin thinks everything sucks," Mike informed her.

"Yeah," she replied, "But it was the way that she said sucks, when she empathises the end 'S', that means that they really suck."

"Right," Mr Schuester replied awkwardly, "Okay."

"What's the theme, Mr Schue?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Right," Mr Schuester said as he glanced down on the piece of paper as he glanced across the words until he reached the theme, when his eyes light up with the theme his head shot back up to look at them. "The theme this year is," he grinned, "The 80's."

The New Directions all looked at him with a look of disgust and disappointment on their faces, everybody except Kurt who was clapping his hands together with a massive grin on his face that reflected the feeling from Mr Schuester.

"The 80's," Mercedes groaned, "That's so old fashioned."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt exclaimed, "The 80's is the best decade of music. We had Madonna, Prince, Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson, do I need to say more?"

"The 80's was for ladies," Puck remarked as he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out with disgust.

"Yeah," Santana said sarcastically, "And Michael Jackson was for the ladies." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "I agree with Kurt, the 80's was one of the best decades for music, it was fun and upbeat."

"Wait," Puck interrupted, "We don't have to dress like them because there is no way that I'm wearing a crop top like they did."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," Quinn sarcastically remarked.

"Guys," Mr Schuester chimed, "This is one of the best decade of music because we didn't have just one genre, we had loads, it would range from pop to heavy rock, that's the beauty of the era."

"Mr Schue's right," Blaine agreed, "It is the best decade of music and because of that, we can choose loads of songs to perform."

"Okay," Mr Schuester clapped his hands together, "Let's put our heads together and think of some songs choices that we can use." Brittany leaned towards Santana and placed her head onto hers, Mr Schuester noticed her doing it, his eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head, "Brittany, I didn't mean quite literally."

"Then why did you say it then?" She asked him innocently.

"Santana," he sighed, "Please tell her what I mean."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Leave it to me." She turned her body towards her, "Britt," she said softly, "What Mr Schue is trying to say is that we all have to think about what songs we'd like to sing, he's saying that two minds are better than one."

"Then why didn't he just say that then?" Brittany asked her.

"I don't know," she replied as she glanced over to Mr Schuester and shook her head whilst rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Mr Schuester interrupted, "Why don't we shoot some ideas." Blaine raised his hand in the air, "Yes," Mr Schuester pointed at him, "You have an idea."

"Actually," he said as he lowered his arm down, "I was gonna say that it's not fair that we're discussing this and our whole team isn't here. Sebastian hasn't turned up today."

"Right," Mr Schuester nodded, "Of course, does anybody know where Sebastian is?"

"I bet Puck knows where he is," Santana sneered as she turned her whole body to face him with her arms folded across her chest, and she raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Puck," Mr Schuester asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Nope," he replied, "I don't know where he is."

"You're such a liar," she snapped at him, "You know exactly where he is but you're lying because you don't want him to be here because guess what people, Noah Puckerman is jealous of him."

"Well, of course he is," Artie said.

"Everybody can see that," Tina added.

"He's jealous of his voice," Mercedes added, "And he's jealous of his money."

"Most of us are jealous of his money," Artie told her.

"Yeah," Mercedes replied, "But Puck is more and is jealous because he's better looking than him." She shrugged, "I'm only saying what other's are thinking."

"I was actually thinking that he has a better voice than him," Rachel added, "But I wouldn't have said that unless everybody else hadn't been saying something to him."

"Guys, enough," Mr Schuester yelled, "Blaine would you go and find him, please."

"Yeah," Blaine answered as he was about to push himself away from the chair and push himself onto his feet when Santana stood up before him.

"I'll do it," she told them, she turned around and looked down at Puck with a raised eyebrow, "See the damage that you've caused." She rolled her eyes once more before jumping down from the step and made her way out of the classroom. Quinn leant forward and glanced over him as she saw him glaring at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and slumping in his chair.

"Jealous, Puckerman?" She smirked.

"Shut up, Quinn," he snarled.

Santana made her way down the hallway where students stood putting their books away, as she turned around the corner she noticed him standing at his locker putting his books away, she pursed her lips together and made her way over to him.

"And why aren't you in Glee Club?" She asked him, "I thought you wanted to be a member of the New Directions?"

"And I thought that you didn't want me to be anywhere near you?" He replied snidely.

"Don't take that tone with me," she barked, "You know that I can go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Yeah," he snapped as he turned to face her, "Well, it'll match what your precious boyfriend did to me anyways."

Santana was rendered speechless when she noticed the bruising around the side of his mouth and trailing along his jaw line, her mouth dropped open, almost dropping down to the ground as she took a step towards him, she tilted her head to the side slightly trying to get a good look at it.

"He did this to you?" She asked him still in shock.

"Why are you in shock about it?" He shot at her, "It's not like he hasn't got a temper, is it?" He rolled his eyes and turned away from her as he slammed the locker door shut.

"Why did he do this to you?" She asked him still in shock and still checking out the bruising.

"Because he's jealous," he told her, "He's jealous of the fact that we had a thing over the summer. He's jealous of the thought that you might want to get back with me, but we both know that that's not true."

"So," she questioned him, "It was you who told him that we had a summer fling together?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "And I would do it again because what we shared over the summer was better than what you're experiencing now with him."

"How dare you say that?" She exclaimed, "You have no idea what's going on in our relationship?"

"Oh don't I?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know exactly what's happening in your relationship. Your boyfriend is jealous of you speaking to any other guy because he thinks that something is gonna happen because you boyfriend has trusting issues seeing that all he does is cheat on people and now he's threatened because he thinks that because we had an amazing summer together, you're gonna run off with me because I'm gonna tell you something, what we shared over the summer, you couldn't possibly share with him, and you wanna know why?"

"You're gonna tell me anyways," she replied cynically, "So, what's the point in protesting."

He took a step towards her, both their chest touching as he looked down at her, "Because you'll never be able to trust the guy," he told her softly, "Because he won't understand you." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, "You think that just because I'm from Westerville and you're from Lima Height it means that I don't understand you. You're wrong. Because I understand you more than anybody else because we're so much alike. You and Puck have nothing in common, but you and I, we do. We both speak our minds and we don't care who we hurt, but when we're together, all we want to do is protect one another."

"I don't want to protect you," she huffed, "What makes you think that I want to protect you."

"Because if you didn't," he told her, "Then you wouldn't have come to find me, now would you?"

She took a step back away from him and shook her head. "We have to go back and choose songs to sing at Sectionals," she said changing the subject and not looking at him.

"You were worried about me," he told her, "You were worried about what Puck had done to me because I didn't show up for choir practice. You were concerned about me. You can pretend that you weren't, and you can lie to yourself and tell yourself that you only came to see me because of the New Directions, but we both know the truth. You came to find me because you were worried about me."

"I'm gonna head back to class," she told him not giving eye contact, "You can come if you want, but if you don't want to then that's fine. If you're scared about what Puck will do to you, then that's fine, but I thought that I would let you know that they all want you there." She shrugged her shoulder before turning on her heels and making her way back to choir room. Sebastian shook his head as he watched her walk towards the choir room, he flung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way up to the choir room behind her. As Santana made her way through the door, Puck noticed that he hadn't followed her which caused him to smirk to himself knowing that he had won the battle but his smirk soon faded from his face when he noticed Sebastian walking through the door, the rolls of gasps of shock were heard as they all noticed the bruising on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Quinn asked him.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I was in a fight, no big deal. A bully thought that he could pound my face in because he was jealous of me and he thought that he scared me off, but I'm not. I'm not scared of him." He shot a look over at Puck and flashed a cocky smirk at him before he made his way to the back of the classroom and taking his seat next to Blaine. He glanced over to Puck who was frowning with anger, flashing another cocky smirk at him, he placed his backpack down on the ground and raised his hand in the air.

"Mr Schue," he said, "I have a few ideas that we can use for Sectionals."


	11. Can You Control Yourself?

It was the end of the day and the New Directions had all headed home, everybody except Santana, Brittany and Sebastian. Sebastian stood by the piano with a black, ballpoint pen in his hand with a sheet of paper on top of the piano, he was tapping the top of the pen to a rhythmic beat of frustration, he leant both of his elbows on the piano as he thought of a final song that they could use, he rested his chin on his hand with his cheek pushed up against his knuckles. Both Santana and Brittany were standing outside of the classroom chatting to one another. Santana refused to go home with Puck today after what he'd done to Sebastian yesterday, she knew that he wasn't her boyfriend but that didn't mean that she didn't still care about him, and something deep down inside of her hated Puck for doing that to him, she was angry at him, but she was angry at herself more for still actually caring about Sebastian. He was only supposed to be a summer fling and that's all it was supposed to be, but something still deep down inside of her cared for him. The sound of the tapping on the piano caused Santana to glance towards the door. Even the sound of his pen tapping on the piano caused her to lose concentration, Brittany noticed her not concentrating on the conversation and looked to the distance of where Santana was looking. "What are we supposed to be looking at?" Brittany asked innocently. "What?" Santana answered, she shook her head to snap herself out of the daydreaming and faced her, "What?" "Where were you looking?" Brittany asked her. "Nowhere," she lied, "You know what, you should head home, I need to stick around for a while, I don't want you to wait around for me." "What do you have to do?" She asked her innocently. "I just need to work on something," she lied, "You understand, dontcha, Britt?" "Yeah," Brittany smiled innocently, "I understand, I'll see ya tomorrow. I'll call you later." "Yeah," she smiled and nodded, Brittany touched her arm softly before turning on her heels and bounced down the empty hallway. Watching her as she disappeared around the corner, Santana took a deep breath before she turned on her heels and slowly stepped towards the classroom where Sebastian was still scratching his brain to think of a final song. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly stepped towards him. "You need some help," she asked him which caused him to glance up from the piece of paper and looked at her. "Wouldn't your boyfriend be jealous?" He snarled as he looked down at the piece of paper, "I mean, he doesn't like us spending time together, he thinks that we'll be at it right over there on the chairs." "That's not funny," she frowned. "Do you see me laughing?" He asked her bluntly, "Because I don't." "He's not that bad," she told him as she took a step towards him, "He can be a really nice guy." "I can sense a but coming along here," he commented. "How did you sense that?" She frowned with confusion. "I guess I must be psychic," he joked which caused her to smile and shake her head. "You're such an idiot," she laughed. "You know," he looked at her, "That's the first time that I've actually seen you smile for a long time. It's nice, you should do it a lot more." "Are you trying to say I'm a miserable bitch?" She scoffed as she planted both of her hands on her hips. "When you're with him," he nodded, "Yeah, I do. And you know how beautiful I think you are when you smile." "Sebastian," she sighed, "Not this again." "I don't understand," he frowned, "Can't I say that you look beautiful, I thought girls liked it when guys gave them a compliment or is it just me that you don't want a compliment from?" "I never said that," she sighed, "I just don't think that it's appropriate that you should be paying me compliments like that, I'm not single." "Don't I know that," he rolled his eyes and turned back to looking at the piece of paper, "And to answer your question from earlier, yes, I would love some help." Santana took a step towards him and stood to the left of him, her skin pressed against the soft wool of his sweater, she leant forward and folded her arms on the top of the piano as she glanced down at the piece of paper which contained a list of ABBA songs from Mamma Mia! "Can't you choose?" She asked him. "No," he replied, "Everybody in the damn group has a favourite song from the movie, but the songs that they're choosing, everybody would be picking them and singing them, I just don't want to have to go to Sectional's and have the same song as them. That would be awful." "You wanna know what my favourite song was from the movie?" She asked him as she turned her head to face him, he too then turned his head to face her, their eyes connecting with one another. "Tell me," he smiled. "This one," she said to him as she pointed down at the song on the piece of paper. Sebastian turned his gaze down to where her finger was pointing, her finger was placed on the song, 'Lay Your Love On Me'. "I love that song," he smiled. "You're just saying that because it's my favourite song," she replied. "No," he laughed, "I'm actually telling the truth. That is one of my favourite songs from ABBA. I love it because not everybody loves it. I like to be different." "Don't I know that," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "What do you say?" He asked her, "Wanna give it a go?" Nodding over to the empty floor space where most people sang their songs Santana glanced over her shoulder and took a long hard look at the floor, she thought about what he said to her before snapping out of it and shaking her head, she snapped her head back to look at him. "No," she responded by shaking her head at him, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea." "Why not?" He questioned her as he folded his arms across his chest, "Are you afraid of what Puck would say to you?" "I told you," she shot at him, "I don't give a damn what Puck would think. He doesn't own me. I mean," she paused and folded her across her chest, "He thinks that he owns me but he doesn't." "Uh-huh," he nodded unconvinced by the remark. "What?" She frowned. "Nothing," he shrugged with a smug look on his face. "No," she replied and unfolded her arm to point at him, "That's not a nothing, that's a something. I know you, Sebastian Smythe, I know that you're more than what meets the eye." He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders once more, she shook her head at him as she took a step towards him, "So spill," she told him, "What's behind the whole nothing?" "What do you want me to say?" He shrugged. "The truth," she told him, "Because I know that that smirk means nothing. You, Sebastian Smythe are more to that. You're not only smart but you're cunning, that's why we get on so much." "Okay, fine," he surrendered as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically, "You caught me." "Tell me the truth," she demanded. "You know," he smirked, "You really hot when you demand things. Super hot," he winked at her flirtatiously along with a flirtatious smile. "Whoa there," she informed him as she placed her hand on his chest, "No, no, you're not gonna be flirting with me right now because we need to talk about what you just said to me." "Fine," he shrugged and took a step back, "What I was thinking was that maybe the reason why you don't want to sing with me is because if you do, then you won't be able to control yourself when you're around me." "Don't be ridiculous," she short laughed, "That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard in my life." She short laughed once more before turning her back to him, she carried on laughing but her laugh soon turned into an awkward laugh when the realisation hit her, the realisation that maybe what he said was the truth, maybe she wouldn't be able to control herself when he was close to her, she didn't know but she couldn't allow him to know it. She quickly turned back to face him, "You know what," she told him, "How about we do do the song and I'll prove to you that I don't have feelings for you and I will be able to control myself when I'm around you." She paused, "And besides, we're gonna be doing the school musical together where I have to kiss you, so I'm pretty sure that I'll be able control myself with you when I do this song." "All right then," he shrugged, "If you insist." "Oh, I do," she replied quickly and cockily. "Fine," he shrugged. Santana took a step back to the centre of the floor and pointed at him and he walked towards her. [Sebastian] I wasn't jealous before we met Now every woman I see is a potential threat And I'm possessive, it isn't nice You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice Santana placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side slightly as Sebastian took a step towards her. [Sebastian] But now it isn't true Now everything is new And all I've learned has overturned I beg of you... Santana placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her and as he walked backwards she walked towards him. [Santana] Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me She took a step towards him, placing her hand on his cheek, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the touch of her skin against his made him all tingly inside. She smiled at him as she sung the song before she took a step away from him which caused him to open his eyes and followed her with his gaze. Santana sat down on the chairs, she placed her legs on the chairs as she draped her arm over the back of the chair and sat seductively. [Santana] It was like shooting a sitting duck A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck I still don't know what you've done with me A grown-up woman should never fall so easily Santana swivelled her legs off the chair before pushing herself from the chair and started to walk towards him, she shook her hips as she made her way towards him. She took a final step towards him as their chests touched one another. I feel a kind of fear When I don't have you near Unsatisfied, I skip my pride I beg you dear... Sebastian stepped towards her as she took a step back, she walked backwards towards the chairs and when the back of her legs hit the chair she sat down on the chair, he leant down and placed his hand on her cheek, he stroked his thumb across hers. [Sebastian] Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me [Both] Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me Sebastian leant down towards her, both of them with their eyes closed, he grazed her skin softly with the tip of his thumb. Santana gasped and turned her head away from him. "I can't," she whispered. She slid along the chair which caused Sebastian to close his eyes and sighing hard. Santana stood up from her chair and placed her hand on her forehead as she slowly walked towards the door, she stopped and turned around quickly to face him. "It's not that I don't want to," she admitted which caused him to slowly turn around to face her with sad, worried eyes, "But you know that I can't," she continued, "Like I said, we both come from different worlds, you come from Lobster and Caviar and I come from Burgers and Hot Dogs." "Why does that matter so much to you?" He questioned her, "Because it means nothing to me, all that matters to me is that we cared about one another. I mean, am I like every other snobby rich person out there?" "No," she sighed, "But-" "But it doesn't matter what I say," he interrupted, "Because you've already made your mind up about how you feel about this all. So, why don't you go back to your boyfriend that you can't trust." He walked towards her and before passing her he stopped and faced her. "But just to let you know," he told her, "You and I both know that I would be a better boyfriend than he'll ever be, but if you want my honest opinion, I think you're making a mistake being with him because the guy doesn't trust you, and relationships are supposed to be built on trust, so what's the point in being in a relationship if you can't trust one another." "I can trust him," she told him. "Can you really?" He questioned her, "Because if a guy is so paranoid about cheating, it's probably because he's cheating too," he shrugged, "But hey, that's just my opinion." He then turned his body to face the door of the glee room before leaving through the door. Santana exhaled hard and closed her eyes. She knew that what he said was the truth, but she just couldn't let go of something that she'd planted in her head for so long that she was starting to believe it, 'They both come from different worlds.' 


	12. Sectionals

Sectionals had finally come and this year the New Directions had home advantage as they'd chosen McKinley High School to host the Sectionals. The New Directions waited in the choir room before the show started, they all wore black and white, the girls wore a black 50's style dress which tied as holterneck with a black petticoat underneath with a white belt with a bow tied at the back where the guys wore black trousers, black belts, black leather shoes and white ties. The New Directions huddled around in the circle in the centre of the room when Mr Schuester walked through the doors and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, guys," Mr Schuester called, "Now we're all ready for the Sectionals. We've done it before and we've smashed it both times, and this year we have an extra hand and we're not only going win the sectionals but we're gonna go onto win the Regional's and then we're gonna go onto win the National Championships."

"Hell to the yeah!" Artie chimed as he raised his hand into the air.

"I'm still pretty pissed about the whole singing situation," Puck groaned.

"That's the whole point of the show choir," Sam informed him, "We have to sing in order to win."

"I didn't mean that," he grumbled, "What I meant was I can't believe that those two are doing a song together. Isn't it enough that they're doing the school musical together?"

"That's why they're doing the solo," Mr Schuester informed him, "Everybody decided that it would be a good idea if they sung the solo together."

"But you were the only person who disagree," Tina told him, "Well, you and Rachel of course, but that's only because she didn't get the solo this year."

"Well," Rachel spat in a spoilt tone, "I always get the solo's, so yeah, I am pissed about it."

"Now," Mr Schuester interrupted, "We're gonna go out there and we're gonna smash it. We've chosen the right songs to perform and that's a big thanks to all of you with all of your ideas." Mr Schuester walked to the centre of the room which the rest of the New Directions followed to form a circle in the centre of the room, Mr Schuester placed his hand into the centre of the circle. "Hands in," he spoke, which then the rest of the New Directions placed their hands on top. "On three," he spoke again, "One...two...three...A-MAZ-ZING!" And they all raised their hands into the air where Mr Schuester again clapped his hands. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

The Sectionals had begun and the New Directions with the rest of the show choirs that were performing at the Sections were sitting in the audience. The lights on the stage flashed up to which the sound of a deep voice spoke through the antenna. "And now, the judges for this years Sectional's at McKinley High, please put a warm hand together for McIntosh's Employee of the month Michael Goth." To which he stood up to a round of applause from the audience and he waved at the crowd. "Angela Morgan, news editor of the Lima News." To which she too got a round of applause as she stood up and waved at the audience excitedly with a huge smile on her face. "And last but not least, your final judge is your honour Judge Paul Johnson." To who also stood up and waved at the audience gently and turned his body to face, the right, the left and the back and then sat down with the rest of the judges. And as the judges were getting introduced to the audience the first performers of the night had made their way backstage. "And now," the announcer continued, "Please put a warm hand together for the first performance tonight, from Kitts Hill's High School the Reflections!"

The Reflections made their way on stage and stood to the centre and when the lights lit up on the stage, the music played and the voices of the Reflections echoed throughout the entire auditorium to the song of '_Oh, Pretty Woman_.'

All of the show choirs had performed, all but the New Directions who were waiting anxiously in the wings. Puck walked over to Santana and reached down for her hand, he laced his through hers before glancing over his shoulder to glare at Sebastian and shooting him a cocky smirk, but his smirk soon faded when Santana released his hand and took a step away from him. Sebastian smirked to himself before looking down on the ground and placing his hand over his mouth, he gave a quick cough which stopped him from smirking, he removed his hand from his mouth and looked straight ahead. Santana took a deep breath before looking over her shoulder in the direction of Sebastian who's gaze soon locked onto hers, she gave him a quick reassuring smile before turning back to face the stage.

"And now," the announcer announced, "From West McKinley High, the New Directions."

The lights on the stage stayed dimmed and all of the male members of the New Directions made their way onto the stage. When the guys had made their way onto the stage the music started to play and the stage lights lifted up to show the New Directions to the audience.

[All]

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

[Finn]

_Well, work it on out, honey_

[All]

_Work it on out_

[Finn]  
_You know you look so good_

[All]  
_Look so good_

[Finn]

_You know you got me goin', now_

[All]  
_Got me goin'_

[Finn]  
_Just like I knew you would_

[All]

_Like I knew you would_

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

[Sam]

_You know you twist your little girl_

[All]  
_Twist your little girl  
You know you twist so fine_

[Sam]  
_Twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now_

[All]  
_Twist a little closer_

[Sam]  
_And let me know that you're mine_

[All]

_Let me know you're mine_

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

[Puck]

_You know you twist your little girl_

[All]

_Twist your little girl_

[Puck]  
_You know you twist so fine_

[All]_  
Twist so fine_

[Puck]

_Come on and twist a little closer, now_

[All]_  
Twist a little closer_

[Puck]_  
And let me know that you're mine_

[All]_  
Let me know you're mine_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)_

The audience all clapped their hands together, all standing on their feet, cheering, whistling and some were stomping their feet on the ground. The stage lights dimmed down to which all of the male directioners made their way off stage, all except Sebastian who stayed on stage and was soon joined by Santana, they both turned their bodies to face one another. The audience all took their seats once more and the music started to blur out through the speakers in the auditorium to which then the stage lights lifted for the audience to see the both of them standing together to prepare to sing.

[Santana]

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

[Both]

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

[Sebastian]

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

[Both]

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

[Sebastian]

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

[Both]

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

[Santana]

_So kiss me_

[Both]

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

[Santana]  
_So kiss me_

[Sebastian]

_So kiss me_

[Santana]  
_So kiss me_

[Both]  
_So kiss me_

Both Santana and Sebastian stood chest to chest as they looked up at one another, both breathing heavily at the song and their gaze both locked onto one another, there was a roar from the audience of cheering, whistling and clapping their hands together as the stage lights dimmed once more. Both Santana and Sebastian still kept their eyes locked on one another and both didn't realise that they were soon joined by the rest of the New Directions to which they both shook their heads and took a step away from one another and stepped into the position that they practised for. The music started to blur out from the speakers surrounding the auditorium and at the same time the stage lights lifted to show the audience all of the New Directions.

[Artie]

_Always when we fight_

[Brittany]  
_I try to make you laugh_

[Artie]  
_Until everything's forgotten_

[Brittany]  
_I know you hate that_

[All]  
_Ba ba ra ra ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ra ra ba ba ba ba_

[Finn]  
Always when we fight

[Rachel]  
I kiss you once or twice

[Finn]  
And everything's forgotten

[Rachel]  
I know you hate that

[Sam]  
I love you Sunday sun

[Mercedes]  
The week's not yet begun

[Sam]  
And everything is quiet  
[Mercedes]

And it's always

[All]  
You and me - always - and forever  
You and me - always - and forever  
Ba ba ba ba ba  
It was always  
You and me - always

[Sebastian]  
_You tell me I'm a real man_

[Santana]  
_And try to look impressed_

[Sebastian]  
_Not very convincing_

[Santana]  
_But you know I love it_

[Blaine]

_Then we watch TV_

[Quinn]  
_Until we fall asleep_

[Blaine]  
_Not very exciting_

[All]  
_But it's you and me  
And we'll always be together  
You and me - always - and forever__  
You and me - always - and forever  
Ba ba ba ba ba  
It was always  
You and me - always - and forever  
You and me - always - and forever  
Ba ba ba ba ba  
It was always  
You and me - always - and forever  
You and me - always - and forever  
Ba ba ba ba ba  
Babaroah_

Whilst the New Directions were singing the song, the audience were up on their feet, clapping and swaying from side to side to the music. Now that the song was over the audience were still up on their feet but this time they were cheering, chanting, whistling and screaming, they were impressed with their performance, they had knocked the ball out of the court with their song choices, it was perfect and now it was time for the judges to make their decisions. The New Directions all smiled big, breathing heavily from the singing and the choreography put together by all of the New Directions, mostly Mike Chang and Brittany. The stage lights dropped to dim the stage and they all exited stage left into the wings.

* * *

Every show choir was on stage awaiting to hear the results and who would go on to the Regional's. They all stood in clumps of three with all of the trophies standing on a table at the side of the stage. The head judge, the honourable Judge Paul Johnson stood on the stage with the announcer who was a large balding man who wore a blue and white pin stripped t-shirt, grey trousers and a blue and white splatter designed tie. He held the microphone up to his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said into the microphone, "The head judge, the honourable Judge Paul Johnson." With that Judge Johnson took a step towards the microphone in the centre of the stage which stood on a microphone stand and with the mention of his name both the audience and show choirs behind him clapped their hands.

"Thank you," he nodded, "Being a judge, I have had many cases where I have found it very easy to sentence somebody but tonight, it was a difficult choice." He paused, looking down at his hands briefly before returning his gaze back up to look at the audience, "However," he continued, "We have decided our winner and who would be going on to perform at Regional's and then hopefully go on to win National's." The guest announcer walked over to him with a golden envelope in his hand, he handed it over to the judge before walking back over to the table to receive the third place trophy. The judge looked down at the envelope before ripping it open with his thumb. "And in third place," he spoke as he pulled out the card from the envelope, "The Dolce Bella's."

With a huge grin on all of their faces, the leader of the Dolce Bella's walked over to the announcer to receive the third place trophy from him. Taking the trophy off him, the leader headed back towards the rest of them before exiting to the left of the stage. The judge was then handed another golden envelope. "And in second place we have," he said as he tore open the envelope, he pulled out the card and glanced his eyes across the card. "The Reflections which means that the winners this year is the New Directions!"

All of the New Directions jumped up and down, cheering, screaming, chanting and dancing. Mr Schuester bounced over to the announcer who gave him the trophy, nodding and smiling at him as he received the trophy, Mr Schuester spun on his heels and made his way back to the New Directions who had still been cheering and screaming. Santana turned around and hugged Brittany who was standing behind her and they both jumped up and down at the same time still cheering at their win. Both Blaine and Sebastian hugged one another as they both cheered at their win and as it was fate, both Santana and Sebastian pulled away from their hugs and spun around at the same time to face one another. With their gazes meeting each other's, they stopped smiling and carried on staring into one another eyes. Still celebrating with the rest of them, Puck turned to the side with a massive grin on his face which soon faded when he noticed the both of them staring into one another's eyes, his bright smile soon turned into a jealous frown. When hearing the scream of the other's, they both snapped out of their trances and high fived one another awkwardly before turning their backs to one another, both looking awkwardly to the side, Sebastian rubbed his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Santana sighed hard and closed her eyes, shaking the thought out of her head, she opened her eyes again and carried on celebrating with the rest of them.

But there was one person who was no longer celebrating, and that was Puck. He saw the two of them, the way that they looked at one another and he knew that Santana had never looked at him that way before and this hurt him, there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if both Santana and Sebastian both literally punched him in the gut. He'd knew for a long time that something was going on between them but he didn't want to believe it, but now, he saw it all and it was hard to dismiss, but what was he going to do? Only Puck knew.


	13. An Unexpected Valentine's

It had been a week since winning the Sectional's and everything now was concentrating on the Regional's. The letter still had come to Mr Schuester to inform him what the genre was and who they would be up against. The school musical was weeks away and all of the students were prepared for it, all of them except Puck who's mind wasn't on anything other than jealousy, jealousy of how close Santana and Sebastian were together, jealous of the connection they had, jealous of that Sebastian knew his girlfriend more than he did, jealous of the thought of them actually having been in a relationship over the summer. He was raged with jealousy that he'd forgotten to be a good boyfriend, he'd forgotten that it was Valentine's day even though the school had been covered in everything Valentine's.

The halls of the school were decorated with love hearts, banner's with fancy writing spelling '_Happy Valentine's Day_'. Couple's were walking down the hallway with their hands interlocked holding heart shaped cards in their hands and with gigantic smiles displayed across their faces, smiles that reached from ear to ear. Yet Puck still hadn't remembered that it was Valentine's Day, the jealousy had consumed him and the thought of his girlfriend being in the arms of another guy killed him. Puck had never been with somebody before without cheating on them, he had really fell for Santana, and now he knew how all of the girls that he'd cheated on felt, even though Santana hadn't cheated on him, she wouldn't allow herself too even though she's been in many situations where she could have, especially with Sebastian lurking around, there was still every chance that she could stray away with him.

Puck stood at his locker with his mind wandering in the clouds. Santana bounced down the hallway with a smile on her face, she'd never celebrated Valentine's Day with anybody before as she too wasn't the type of person who would settle down with anybody, but this year she had a boyfriend on Valentine's day, but what she didn't know was that it wasn't going to be all as hyped up as it was supposed to be, especially with a boyfriend who'd forgotten all about it. Santana finally reached up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to snap out of his thought, he jumped slightly and turned to face her with slightly widened eyes.

"Hey," she asked with concern with an awkward smile on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because for one," she stated, "You've just jolted when I tapped with your shoulder, which I know that you don't usually do because you, Noah Puckerman, aren't afraid of anybody."

"I was just lost in my thoughts," he told her before looking back into his locker.

"You?" She asked with confusion, "Having thoughts? I've never heard that one before. I didn't think that it was even possible."

"What do you want, Santana?" He asked her harshly without looking at her.

"I wanted exchange gifts," she informed him which caused him to turn to face her with a hooked eyebrow with confusion, "You know," she added, "With it being Valentine's Day. That's what couple's tend to do when it's Valentine's Day."

"It's Valentine's Day?" He asked with widened eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me that you've forgotten Valentine's Day?" She asked him angrily which caused his eyes to wander with worry as his eyes searched around the hallway at all of the romantic signs all over the walls, the Valentine's Day banners, and couples with massive grins on their faces. "Because," she added angrily, "If you've forgotten Valentine's Day then you're the worst boyfriend in the world."

"I'm so sorry," he apologised as his eyes wandered back to face her, "I honestly forgot about it all. I'm not used to having a girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

"You're a dick," she growled, "Noah Puckerman." She pushed him in the chest angrily which caused him to stumble backwards slightly, she flashed a glare at him before she turned on her heels and stomped down the hallway, she noticed loved up couples walking towards her so she stepped between two of them and pushed them a part causing them to fall into the lockers at the side of them as they faced each other on opposite sides of the hallway. Santana growled at them both before she stomped back down the hallway doing the same to other students who got in her way. The loved up couple watched Santana with horror as she made her way down the hallway which then caused them to look back at one another with horror in their eyes. Noticing this all, Puck sighed and slapped his hand over his eyes, he shook his head and groaned.

"You're such an idiot," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Later that day, still pissed at him, Santana walked towards her locker glaring at all of the loved up students who made their way down the hallways with their hands interlocked with one another with their grins stretching from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes before turning to her locker, she punched in her locker combination and pulled open her locker door when a piece of paper slipped out of the door and fell down to the floor. She leant down to pick up the folded piece of paper, returning back to a standing position she unfolded the piece of paper and read the writing.

'_Meet me in the choir room_'.

The words on the piece of paper made her smile. She folded the piece of paper up and slammed her locker door shut before turning on her heels and heading down towards the choir room, her grin stretching from ear to ear as she bounced happily towards the choir room, as she walked through the choir room door her smile soon faded when she saw Sebastian standing there with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him with her eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"The same reason why you're here," he informed her, "Because I asked you to meet me here."

"That was you?" She asked him with shock.

"Ah," he realised, "You thought that the letter was from your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I thought that he was pretending that he forgot all about Valentine's Day and was gonna make it up to me here."

"How did you think that it was him?" He frowned, "The guy has child handwriting."

"I just thought that it was him," she sighed and looked down at the ground, she shook her head with frustration, "I'm so stupid."

"The guy didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day?" He asked with raised eyebrows, "Wow, what a loser."

"He's not a loser," she scowled.

"Well," he shrugged, "He obviously is if he can't remember Valentine's Day. Usually you don't remember it when you don't have a girlfriend/boyfriend or you've been dating for years and you're a married couple, not when you haven't been dating for a year."

"Leave him alone," she growled, "The guy has a lot of things on his mind at the moment."

"Sure," he short laughed sarcastically, "I find that hard to believe."

"Did you just bring me here to make fun of my boyfriend," she hissed, "Or did you bring me here for a reason because I can leave any time that I want."

"Then why don't you?" He questioned her.

"Because you obviously wanted me here for reason," she replied, "So, spill."

He took a few slow steps towards her still with his hands behind his back, Santana looked him up and down becoming nervous of him, her breathing increasing but her face still staying straight, acting as if his presence wasn't making her nervous or anxious, with a step between them he stopped. He pulled one hand from behind his back and reached down for hers, taking her hand in his, he turned his body and stepped to the side of her and lead her towards the seats at the back of the classroom. Santana spun around and sat down on the seats with her gaze never leaving his. He released her hand and took a step back with his eyes still locked on hers.

"Even though we're not together," he told her, "A girl still needs to made special on Valentine's Day."

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
oh yeah  
oooooh oooooh  
ohh yeah ,yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_

_oh oh oh_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
oh yeah  
oooh oooh  
yeah yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
oh yeah  
oooooh ooooooh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you..._

He took a step towards her and pulled his hand from behind his back revealing a single white rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Santana," he smiled.

She reached for the white rose and looked at it in her hands. "A white rose?" She asked him as she carried on looking at it with shock.

"You always hated red roses," he told her, "You told me that you preferred white roses because they were different and unique. Everybody gets a bunch of red roses and you said you would rather have a white rose because it would mean that you were something special."

She lifted her gaze up from the white rose and made eye contact with him, "You remembered all of that?" She asked him with shock.

"I told you," he shrugged, "I'm a good listener and I listened to everything you told me."

"I-I-I," she stuttered with shock, "I can't believe that you remembered that." She paused and allowed her eyes to wander around the room before returning her gaze back to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

"But I can't accept it," she told him with her gaze turning away from him. She stood up and walked towards him, handing the rose towards him before making her way towards the door.

"Why not?" He frowned, "Is it because of him?"

"You know that it is," she told him with her back to him.

"Well," he told her, "He's not much of a boyfriend if he doesn't remember Valentine's Day."

"He has a lot on his mind," she replied.

"Stop defending him," he told her, "The guy is a loser. He can't even remember Valentine's Day when he has a constant reminder when every place in town is covered with Valentine's stuff, the whole school is filled with reminders of Valentine's stuff, so don't defend him. He's an idiot and you deserve better."

"Thank you for the rose, Sebastian," she said to him, "But I have a boyfriend and that's it." With that she shook her head and stepped out of the room to find that they weren't alone. Standing at the side of the door was Rachel Berry with her arms folded across her chest. With Sebastian not knowing this, he turned around quickly and kicked the air with frustration, he also groaned with frustration before leaving through the door to the left of the piano and making his way down the hallway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Santana asked Rachel with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Long enough to hear everything," Rachel replied, "I can't believe that you just did that."

"I just did that?" She responded with raised eyebrows and pointing to her chest, "How dare you say that to me."

"The guy cares about you, Santana," she told her, "And he's right, Puck is a loser if he's forgotten about Valentine's Day."

"And what would you know about stuff like that?" She asked her harshly.

"For one," Rachel growled, "I have a boyfriend and Finn didn't forget about Valentine's Day. He actually bought me something for Valentine's Day this year. He's showered me with gifts and love."

"Rub it in," she spat, "Why don't you?"

"That's what I'm saying to you, Santana," she told her, "I know that we don't get on with one another."

"Wow," she short laughed, "That's the biggest understatement of the year."

"But," she added, "You deserve better than this. If Puck can't do one nice thing for you on the most romantic day of the year then what's the point in being with him. I admit, I'm not Sebastian's biggest fan, but what he did for you in there, that was romantic, that was real boyfriend material. The guy isn't even dating you and he remembered Valentine's Day. He sang you a really romantic song and gave you a white rose because you told him you'd preferred them to red roses."

"You seriously have a serious eavesdropping problem," she stated.

"But it was a good thing that I did," Rachel informed her, "Because I'm telling you the truth right now. That guy really cares about you and I saw the way you were in there when he was singing to you. You were smiling, you were in ore of him, and when he told you about the white rose story you were amazed by it. He made you smile. More than what Puck has done in the past months. I haven't seen you smile so big with Puck than I did with you in there for just five minutes."

"Are you trying to give me some advice, Berry?" She asked her with her arms folded across her chest, "Because you do know that I won't take it because I hate you, dwarf."

"Like I said," she told her, "We don't get on at all, but I'm gonna give you some friendly advice. Sebastian Smythe may be a dick sometimes and has been really rude to me in the past, actually he was only rude to me earlier this morning," she shook her head as she noticed she was getting off subject, "But that's not the point. When I look at Sebastian I see the male version of you which shows that you're perfect for one another, and not only that, but Sebastian is obviously in love with you, he loves you like Finn loves me. The guy idolises you and if you don't make your choice now then you're gonna lose him for good because a guy like him won't be waiting around forever. Because that guy is a very hot guy and I bet there are a lot of girls out there who want a piece of him." She took a step towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder gently, Santana glanced down at her hand on her shoulder before returning her gaze back to her face. "You could lose him, Santana," she added with a soft tone to her voice, "And regret it because that guy would do anything for you, I've already seen the proof, and if you ask me, he's the best thing to happen to you."

Santana sighed and glanced to the side.

"You know the saying, Santana," Rachel continued, "You never really know you've had something until you've lost it."


	14. It's Him

The school musical was coming, there was just a week until it actually went on sale for the school, the family and friends of the students who attended the school and Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beast had decided to call a last rehearsal for it to make things perfect as it was something that Artie was passionate about, his last school musical was a success and he wanted his second to last one to be a success too.

Both Santana and Rachel waited in the wings whilst Sebastian was on stage with the guys doing a scene from the hotel room. Watching every move that Sebastian did, Santana bit down on her lower lip anxiously, she didn't know what to do, she took on the advice that Rachel Berry gave her, however, she still didn't know what to do. She didn't know what choice to make, she was scared in case she made the wrong choice because Rachel was right, you don't realise that you've had something until you've lost it. With a deep breath, Santana turned her body to face Rachel.

"I need your help," she told her.

"With what?" Rachel asked her with raised eyebrows, "Do you need help with your scenes because I could help you with that."

"What?" She frowned, "No, I'm awesome at that, I need your help with something else. Something that we were discussing the other day." Santana nodded at her with raised eyebrows and her eyes slightly wider than usual. Rachel looked at her with her eyebrow knitted together with confusion and turning her head to the side slightly not understanding what she was talking about, and then it hit her, she realised what Santana was talking about and her eyes raised with her eyes widening at the same time.

"Oh," Rachel realised with Santana nodding at her gritting her teeth together. Rachel glanced around and noticed that they had a slight audience, turning her head back to her, she reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the auditorium. She pulled her towards a dressing room in the back, Santana walked through the door with both of her hands on her forehead with Rachel closing the door behind them both, she turned around and looked at her. "Talk to me," Rachel said to her, "I'll be able to help. Well, at least I think I'll be able to."

Santana turned around and removed one of her hands from her forehead leaving one still placed on it, her eyes wandering around the dressing room nervously. "I don't know what to do," she cried, "I really don't know what to do. I know you gave me some really good advice, which by the way, I wasn't expecting, but still, you gave me some really good advice."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel asked her curiously.

"I don't know what choice to make," she sighed dramatically, "I mean, I like Puck, I really do but you're right, the guy did forget Valentine's Day and I did make up some excuses to Sebastian which I shouldn't have because I don't usually do that." She started pacing backwards and forwards in the room nervously, "But then there's Sebastian who is unbelievable. He remembered everything that I told him about over the summer, he listened to me and he sang me a song on Valentine's day that did make me feel special."

"So," Rachel asked her, "What's the problem?"

"I can't choose," she cried as she turned around to face her.

"Are you serious?" Rachel exclaimed, "Did you not just hear what you just said about Sebastian? You gave so many cons for Puck but so many pros for Sebastian, that's how you tend to make choices from pros and cons."

"I know," she sighed, "But you don't understand."

"Well," she said to her softly, "Tell me why I wouldn't understand and then maybe I can help you like I have been helping you." Rachel took a step towards her, she reached over and took her hand softly.

"Sebastian and I come from different worlds," she told her, "He comes from lobster and caviar where as I come from burgers and hot dogs."

"So?" Rachel shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"He has a different life to me," she informed her, "I wouldn't fit into his life. He's from Westerville where as I'm from Lima Heights, it's a completely different lifestyle."

"Are you worried that he cares?" Rachel questioned her, "Does he know that you're from Lima Heights?"

"Yeah, of course he does," she told her, "I mean, come on, how many times have I used the threat 'Lima Heights Hospitality'?"

"So," Rachel frowned, "Why's it such a problem? The guy is obviously madly in love with you, why does it care where you're from? Are you worried about what his family would think of you?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just don't know anything, I just have it in my head that we shouldn't be together because we come from different worlds."

"That's stupid," Rachel told her, "That's one of the stupidest things that I've ever heard."

"Excuse me?" She snarled, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said," Rachel informed her, "You're obviously madly in love with Sebastian otherwise you would've cut ties with him over the summer, you wouldn't be smiling at him and when he wants to talk to you, you wouldn't go to him. You still have feelings for him. You can't stand to be away from him. It's like he's a piece of metal and you're a magnet and you're constantly attracted to him, that you're constantly being pulled towards him. If you ask me, I think that's telling you something."

Santana sighed hard and glanced towards the door. She knew that Rachel was telling the truth, she knew that she would always go back to Sebastian even though everything in her body was telling her not to, her heart would always win and tell her to go to him, but she didn't want to admit to that, she needed more proof but the only way that she would know that it was the truth is if she kissed him, if she kissed him and felt nothing then she would know that she didn't have feelings for him, but if she did feel something in the kiss then she would be in trouble because she was with Puck and she would have to hurt him, something that she never wanted to do because she did care about him, but the question was, 'was she in love with him?'

Both Santana and Sebastian stood on the stage, after singing 'One Day I'll Fly Away' Santana stood at the front of the stage as she looked out to the audience. Sebastian walked slowly towards the front of the stage. Santana onto a angle which still showed the audience her face and that she was ignoring them.

_"Sorry," _Sebastian apologised, _"I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I saw- I saw your light on. I'm climbed up the..."_

_"What?" _Santana asked with knitted eyebrows of confusion.

_"I couldn't sleep," _he told her, _"And I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job._"

"_Oh," _she nodded, "_Of course. Yes, Toulouse-Toulouse was right. You are- you're very talented_." He took a step towards her. _"It's going to be a wonderful show." _She turned her back to him and faced the audience. _"Anyway, I- I better go because we-we both have a big day tomorrow_." She turned her body towards the wings and took a step towards the side.

"_Wait_," he said to her as he reached her hand out in front of him, _"No, please wait._" She stopped and turned her body towards him, her body still on an angle which still showed her face to the audience. "_Before when we were-when we, when you thought I was the Duke and you said that you loved me." _ She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. _"And I-I wondered if-if..."_

_"If it was an act?"_ She finished off his question.

_"Yes_," he replied.

_"Of course,_" she responded by lifting her chin upwards.

_"Oh," _he replied sadly as he looked down at the ground_, "It just felt real."_

"_Christian_," she told him as she took a few steps towards him,_ "I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."_

_"Yes," _he smiled awkwardly, "_Silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with somebody like me."_

She short laughed and glanced back down at the ground before returning her gaze back up to him. _"I can't fall in love with anyone."_

_"Can't fall in love?" _He asked with knitted eyebrows of confusion. "_But a life without love that's terrible."_

_"No," _she exclaimed, "_Being on the streets, that's terrible."_

_"No," _he disagreed which made her laugh with frustration_, "Love is like oxygen."_

_"What?" _She asked with him knitted eyebrows of confusion.

"_Love is a many splendour things. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."_

He took a step towards her and she shuck her head at him. "_Please," _she sighed, _"Don't start that again."_

_"All you need is love," _he sang.

"_A girl has got to eat,_" she told him.

"_All you need is love," _he sang again.

_"She'll end up on the street," _she told him again.

"_All you need is love_," he sang to her and she short laughed once more.

"_Love is just a game," _she sang back to him. She turned around before Sebastian ran around in front of her.

_"I was meant for loving you baby," _he sang, "_You were made for loving me."_

She turned around and started to walk across the stage, "_The only way of loving me baby_," she sang and glanced over her shoulder, she flicked her hair before turning back, _"Is to pay a lovely fee."_

He jogged back in front of her. "_Just one night," _he sang, _"Just one night."_

_"There's no way, because you can't pay." _ She took a step to the side but he mirrored her every move.

_"In the name of love," _she laughed, "_one night in the name of love." _

_"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you." _She started to walk off before he reached his hand out to her.

"_Don't." _She stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder to give him a smile with a raised eyebrow,_ "Leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way."_

She turned around and took a step towards the audience, she looked out into the audience. "_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."_

He took a step towards her, _"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."_

She turned onto an angle and faced him. "_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

_"Well what's wrong with that?"_ He leaned down towards her, he stroked his fingers across her cheeks, his lips about to brush hers before she gasped and turned her head away from him, taking a step towards the front of the stage. "_I'd like to know, cause here I go again!"_ He ran towards the front of the stage and jumped onto a table at the front of it causing her to squeal slightly. "_Love lifts us up where we belong!"_ He opened his arms out to the side.

"_Get down, get down," _she yelled at him.

_"Where eagles fly, on a mountain high." _She reached up to him and grabbed his hand, he turned his body towards her as he climbed down off the table, he stepped towards her and pressed his body against hers, their bodies still on an angle for the audience to see their facial expressions. He placed his hands softly onto her hips.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools." _She pulled away from him, taking a step away from him she turned back to him, "_Throw our lives away for one happy day." _She walked towards the side.

"_We could be heroes!" _He opened his arms out wide before following her, _"Just for one day."_

_"You, you would be mean," _She walked around the stage.

"_No, no, I won't," _he laughed as he followed her around.

"_And I'll," _she threw her arms up into the air dramatically, "_I'll drink all the time." _She stopped and turned her back to him which caused him to stop.

"_We should be lovers!" _

_"We can't do that."_

_"We should be lovers! And that's a fact."_

She turned around to face him, "_Know nothing would keep us together."_

He took a step towards her and she too mirrored what he was doing. "_We could steal time." _They finally met up with one another and their bodies touched one another. "_Just for one day," _They sang together, _"We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes just because..."_

He reached down and placed his hand onto her hip softly and stroked his fingertips across it. "_I will always love you."_

_"I," _she joined in with the song.

"_Can't help loving..." _They both sang together.

"_You," _he finished off the song.

_"How wonderful life is," _she sang with a smile on her face.

_"Now you're in the world..." _They both sang together.

_"You're gonna be bad for business," _she whispered as she leaned towards him, "_I can tell." _ He leaned towards her more and kissed her passionately, his lips caressing hers and his thumb stroking her dress softly. Santana felt something when she kissed him, her lips started to tingle, the hairs on her skin raised and she felt a tingling sensation in her toes. With her eyes closed as she kissed him butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and she imagined a firework exploded behind the both of them. The kiss was perfect and it wasn't her acting, it was her actually kissing him. His hand stroked his way up her body and finally reaching her neck where he carried on caressing her skin with his fingertips.

"And cut," Artie spoke through the microphone which caused them to pull away from the kiss slowly with their eyes still closed. When her eyes gradually finally opened her eyes made contact with his and when she looked, she couldn't seem to look away, the only thing that stopped them from making eye contact with one another was the sound of Artie's voice blurring through the speakers either side of the stage. "That was great guys," he spoke again, "Let's move onto the next scene."

They quickly looked away from one another before both of them disappeared off to the wings of the stage, both of them going opposite directions. Santana kept her head down as she made her way towards Rachel was standing in the wings, she reached down and grabbed her hand as she pulled her out of the auditorium back towards the dressing room. She passed Puck who's gaze was looking up at the ceiling of the auditorium. He knew that the kiss meant something and he'd finally realised that all of his worst fears had come true, especially when he heard the muttering of the directors in the audience talking about how real and believable the chemistry and the kiss was.


	15. It's Always Been You

Pulling her through to the back of the auditorium into the dressing room, Santana flung Rachel into the room with her hand still holding onto hers before Rachel pulled her hand away so that Santana could slam the door shut. Rachel folded her arms across her chest and smirked at her.

"Let me guess," she smirked, "The reason you want to talk to me is because something happened on that stage, didn't it?"

Santana turned around to face her. "Yeah," she sighed, "You were right, as per usual."

"Wait a minute," Rachel asked as she raised her index finger up into the air, "Did you just give me a compliment, Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah," she grimaced, "It's horrible, isn't it?"

Rachel took a step towards her and grabbed her hand with hers. "Talk to me," she said to her, "Tell me everything. I want to know. You can talk to me about it, especially because I'm the only person who knows about it."

"When we kissed," she sighed, "It was amazing. I felt a tingling sensation up my entire body and you know when you're watching a movie and the lead character for the first time kisses somebody-"

"There's always fireworks," Rachel interrupted, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I got that too when I first kissed Finn."

"What does that mean?" She questioned her, "Does that mean that I'm in love with him?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel smiled and nodded, "That's exactly what it means."

"Berry," she asked her, "What should I do? I need your help. And last month I wouldn't have even dreamed about asking that, but things change."

"People change," Rachel smiled, "And yes, I'll help you."

"Thank you," she sighed, "I owe you so much. But that doesn't mean that you're taking the lead away from me. He's mine and you're not getting your lips all over my horse face."

"Don't worry," Rachel laughed, "I know this is for you, and yes, this would've been perfect for my Nyada application but this is your chance and I wouldn't want to jeopardise your chance." She shrugged her shoulders, "And besides, I'm gonna be getting the lead in the Regional's and when we go on to win National's, I'm gonna be getting the lead then too."

"And here's the old Rachel Berry back," she groaned.

"No, no, no, no," Rachel panicked, "No, I just wanted to say that. Please don't hate me again."

"Just," she sighed, "Tell me what you think I should be doing. Be a friend to me and give me some good advice because right now, I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "I'll do that."

* * *

It was the next day at school, Santana had gone home and slept on it, one of the pieces of advice that Rachel gave to her. As she walked down the hallway full of students she had her hands placed on her hips as her pulled back tight ponytail bounced as she walked. Puck stood at his locker as he grabbed his books for his first lesson that he didn't give a damn about, school was the last thing on his mind at the moment, as he stared into the back of his locker Santana appeared around the corner noticing him standing at his locker, she took a deep breath and made her way towards him. Finally reaching him she took another deep breath and tapped on his shoulder which caused him to turn his head towards her, he looked at her with sadden, soft eyes.

"Puck," she sighed, "We need to talk about something."

"I think I know what you're gonna say," he replied sadly.

"You do?" She asked with surprise, "How?"

"I was there yesterday," he informed her, "I am a part of the cast you know, I saw everything that happened between the two of you, and I know that it wasn't acting because even though you're a great actress, nobody could act the way that you two kissed there, the way that you reacted after the kiss."

"Puck," she replied sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"You didn't," he told her, "I've known all along that you two have a thing for one another, I've seen the way that he's looked at you," he clenched his fist together with anger, "And I pounded his pretty boy face with my fist."

"Puck," she said to him as she reached down for his hand, "Calm down." He glanced down at their hands together and she too looked down at their hands before pulling her hand away from him. "Look, I'm sorry," she added, "I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I really didn't."

"You know what," he told her, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Now I feel really bad about it," she sighed, "I feel like a real bitch." She shrugged and smiled, "Well, I am a bitch, but I'm still sorry about it."

"Look," he told her, "I should've seen it from the start but I was too stupid to see it. I mean, I saw it but I was just in denial about it. I thought that I would win against him because of who I am and all, but obviously I didn't because that guy was the one who won your heart. Not me."

"I really am sorry, Puck," she told him, "If I could go back and change it all, then I would."

"I wouldn't," he shrugged, "Because I had fun with you, and yeah, I admit that I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but I tried my best."

"I know that you did," she agreed, "Again, I'm really sorry."

"Just go," he told her with a small smile, "I'll be okay." And with a smile and nod, Santana turned on her heels as she made her way down the hallway full of students who had witnessed their entire conversation. Santana made her way down the hallway and disappeared around the corner, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that she'd gone, Puck then turned back to his locker door and slammed his shut with anger. He pushed away from the locker and stormed down the hallway glaring at all of the students that had looked his way, he grinded his teeth together with anger as he disappeared around the corner also.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hallway carrying his backpack over his right shoulder as he headed towards his locker. Finally reaching his locker he punched in the locker combination and pulled open the door when a piece of paper fell out of his locker and landing down on the ground. His gaze turned down to the floor where he bent down and grabbed the piece of folded paper, standing back up he opened up the piece of paper with a smile on his face knowing that it was Santana who had written the note for him, glancing his eyes over the writing which read:

_'Meet me in the auditorium at lunch.'_

As he folded the piece of paper back in half he still smiled before closing his locker door shut and making his way down the hallway towards the auditorium, finally reaching the door he pulled it open, he walked towards the curtains of the main auditorium and pushing them open, his gaze wandered to the stage to find Santana standing at the front in the centre, with hearing the noise of the curtains opening, her gaze turned towards the curtains and a smile appeared on her face.

"You came," she smiled.

"Yeah," he shrugged as he made his way towards the stage, "You asked me to come so I did."

"Thank you," she nodded, "But I'd like you to do something else for me."

"Sure," he shrugged again, "What do you want?"

"To just sit and enjoy the show I'm gonna perform for you," she told him.

"Oh, really?" He smiled cheekily with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean like that," she replied with shock. Thinking about it for a while the look of shock disappeared from her face and flirtatious smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe later," she shrugged. With a cheeky grin still displayed across his face, Sebastian took a step backwards before reaching down to the folded up stage chairs, he pulled it down and sat down to watch her do a performance for him.

[Santana]

_Right from the start__  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Sebastian stood up and started walking towards the steps of the stage before making his way up onto the stage and faced her. He started to walk towards her as he began to sing the song with her.

[Sebastian]_  
I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine_

[Santana]

_Oh we had everything_

[Sebastian]_  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And it's all in your mind_

[Santana]_  
Yeah but this is happening_

[Sebastian]_  
You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh_

[Both]_  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

[Santana]_  
Oh tears ducts and rust_

[Sebastian]_  
I'll fix it for us_

[Santana]_  
We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

[Sebastian]_  
You're holding it in_

[Santana]_  
You're pouring a drink_

[Sebastian]_  
No nothing is as bad as it seems_

[Santana]_  
We'll come clean_

[Both]_  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason__  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

[Santana]

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Ohhh_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

With a smile on his face, Sebastian took a step towards her, placing his hand on her cheek softly, he leant down and caressed her lips softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She ran her fingers through his hand and sighed softly into the kiss. He broke away from the kiss and stared down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why now?" He asked her softly.

"Because I finally realised something," she replied, "It's always been you. I know that it's took me a while to realise that but it's the truth. It's always been you. You've always been the one, the one who I was destined to be with, the one who knew everything about me, the one who listened to me, the one who has always been there for me even when I didn't want you to be there. You're the one I'm meant to be with and I love you. I love you so much, Sebastian Smythe."

"It's about time," he smiled as he leaned down to her once more before caressing her lips with his lips.


End file.
